Eros & Ágape
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Viktor ha descubierto con Yuuri lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser. —Te quiero en mi cama. — Susurro, mientras rodeaba su cintura. — Todas las caricias, todos lo besos, todas las marcas quiero borrarlas y reemplazarlas, solo yo puedo tocarte, solo yo puedo besarte... solo yo puedo marcarte. ::VikTuuri OtaYuriO.::AU:: Posible OoC::
1. ¡¿Eros soy yo y yo soy Eros!

**ViktorXYuuri**

 **AU**

 **Posible OoC**

 **Sí estas de acuerdo con lo anterior mencionado, por favor continua y disfruta la lectura.**

* * *

 **Eros & Agape.**

 _¡¿Eros es yo y yo soy Eros?!_

Yuuri sabía perfectamente la razón de todos los murmullos discretos y los no tan discretos, aquellas miradas de reojo y otras tantas que observaban con total descaro, este tipo de escenas, desde hace algunas semanas son bastante normales para él, aun más ser el centro de atención de todo eso.

Después de todo...

— ¡Yuuri!

¿Quién no se detendría a admirar a Viktor Nikiforov? ¡Por todo lo sagrado, Viktor era en simples palabras una bomba de sensualidad! ¡Todo en él era perfecto, desde su cabello hasta la suela de sus zapatos!

Y ese hombre perfecto lo llamaba a él.

Yuuri camino directamente hacia el hombre, sin inmutarse por las miradas, las habladurías y los susurros a su alrededor, su vista solo se mantenía fija en Viktor, en su sonrisa y la forma en como ese hombre lograba aquellos movimientos tan calientes y ¡Sólo había abierto la puerta del auto!

— ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo? — Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Viktor negó levemente.

—Solo el necesario. — Mentía, Yuuri lo sabía...

Phichit le había mandado un mensaje hace treinta minutos diciendo que había visto el lujoso auto de Viktor estacionado justo frente a la entrada de la universidad.

El pelinegro subió al Aston Martin* de Viktor, la puerta se cerro y observo a Viktor rodear el auto para subir también.

—Hoy tenía tiempo de sobra.

Yuuri no lo duda.

— ¿Y todo ese tiempo de sobra, será sólo para mí? —Su voz adquiere un tono juguetón, Yuuri ahora mismo está jugando a ser un niño mimado en busca de la total atención de Viktor.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Responde de inmediato, hipnotizado con la bella sonrisa del japonés, el movimiento de sus manos al buscar el cinturón de seguridad, su mirada se pierde en el escote de aquella camiseta que deja —para su gusto— demasiada de la hermosa piel de Yuuri expuesta, Viktor abre y cierra sus manos sobre el volante del auto, conteniendo el impulso de tocarlo, de delinear la clavícula de ese chiquillo —porque sí, Yuuri a su lado aun es un chiquillo, un chiquillo malditamente sensual—, sus manos tocarían su pecho, como ahora Yuuri lo hace al colocarse el cinturón, bajarían a su abdomen y se detendría un momento para acariciar su cintura y sus caderas...

Sí Yuuri se lo permitía, no, incluso aunque no quisiera, Viktor dejaría innumerables marcas en toda su piel y así todo mundo sabría que ese niño le pertenecía.

— ¿Viktor? —Yuuri se inclino hacia él, su holgada camiseta le dio una perfecta vista de su torso, Viktor tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse hacia él y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo lugar. Lamentablemente para Viktor había dos casas que se lo impedían:

La primera, no quería ni podía dejar que otras personas a parte de él vieran el tipo de expresiones o sonidos que Yuuri haría durante ese acto.

La segunda, el contrato que había entre ambos se lo prohibía, Viktor no quería hacer nada que arruinara la confianza que Yuuri había depositado en él. Pero, era demasiada tentación para un simple humano.

¿No dicen acaso que lo prohibido es lo más deseado?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero? — Debía hacer todo lo posible para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Sí, porque no importaba que le sonriera coquetamente cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, no importaba que coincidentemente siempre que salían juntos Yuuri se vistiera de aquella manera tan provocativa, con jeans que estilizaban hermosamente sus piernas y camisetas que le permitían ver más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, todo eso no importaba.

Porque Viktor debía resistir.

Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, sus mejillas se pintaron levemente de carmín, se acerco a Viktor, todo lo que los asientos lo permitían, extendió su mano y la coloco sobre el hombro del ruso.

—No he comido nada desde esta mañana, ¿Podemos ir...? — Viktor nunca podría negarse a nada de lo que Yuuri le pidiera, su voz suave pero firme, sus destellantes ojos, su sonrisa al saber que definitivamente él haría todo por verlo feliz.

—Bien, te llevare a comer primero.

— ¡Gracias, Vitya! — El toque en su hombro desapareció y todo en su mundo parecía no tener sentido ya.

Viktor debía resistir.

—Tus labios... — Dijo sin pensar, o más bien lo dijo porque había estado pensando en ellos todo el día.

— ¿Mis labios? — Viktor extendió su mano y toco el mentón de Yuuri, elevándolo un poco, su dedo pulgar delineo sus labios lentamente, justo como había pensado desde que lo conoció... sus labios eran suaves y tan apetecibles. — Vitya... — Yuuri tomo la mano de Viktor.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpo inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de perder el control, últimamente era aun más difícil contener sus deseos.

Lo mejor sería llevar a Yuuri a comer como él se lo había pedido.

—Vitya... — Yuuri lo llamo y el cuerpo de Viktor se estremeció.

—Yu-Yuuri... — El interior de la boca de Yuuri era cálido, su lengua tersa y húmeda, sus labios rodeando su dedo pulgar, la leve succión y finalmente, para darle la mejor imagen mental que alguna vez haya podido tener, Yuuri finalizo aquella atrevida acción al lamer su dedo...

—Puedes besarme. —Susurro y es como si hubiese escuchado a alguien totalmente diferente, y eso era una locura, porque definitivamente quien estaba frente a él, con las mejillas encendidas y a punto de ser devorado era Yuuri.

No podía ser nadie más.

No quería que fuera nadie más.

—Eres un verdadero demonio, Yuuri... El demonio más seductor que he conocido.

...

—Nos veremos el domingo...

Después de un largo y productivo día, Yuuri por fin estaba de vuelta en casa, acorralado entre la puerta de la entrada principal y el cuerpo de Viktor.

—Sí, estaré esperando por el domingo. —Viktor no espero ninguna otra señal de parte del pelinegro, no es que la necesitara.

Había esperado tanto por ese momento, Yuuri deslizo sus manos sobre sus hombros, tuvo que pararse de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios, Viktor no tuvo tiempo para pensar en cuan adorable fue eso, simplemente todo dejo de funcionar para él, que solo pudo concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía aquel beso.

Ahora realmente odiaba a todos aquellos que habían tenido la suerte de besar a Yuuri, no solo de besar, de tocar o de siquiera verlo.

Yuuri abrió sus labios entonces Viktor no dudo en tomar el control, presionando su lengua dentro de la boca de Yuuri.

Era imposible.

Yuuri y sus besos adictivos. Seria imposible dejarlos ahora que los había probado, ¿Quién podría hacerlo? ¡Todos aquellos que lo dejaron ir, seguramente estaban arrepintiéndose ahora! Ya era tarde, Yuuri ahora y por siempre, sería solo suyo.

—Yuuri. — Apenas sus labios se separaron, su nombre fue lo primero que dijo. Su voz entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno, la excitación era evidente en su mirada, su piel sudorosa y caliente, no podía creer que un solo beso le hiciese sentir así de bien.

Viktor dejo caer su rostro entre el hombro derecho y el cuello de Yuuri.

No se arrepiente de su decisión de buscar a alguien con experiencia, de otra manera Yuuri jamás habría llegado a su vida; no obstante su sangre hierve al pensar que alguien más ya ha tocado a Yuuri, por primera vez se siente celoso de todas aquellas personas que tuvieron la dicha de tenerlo en su cama.

Viktor ha descubierto con Yuuri lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser.

—Te quiero en mi cama. — Susurro, mientras rodeaba su cintura. — Todas las caricias, todos lo besos, todas las marcas quiero borrarlas y reemplazarlas, solo yo puedo tocarte, solo yo puedo besarte... solo yo puedo marcarte.

El cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeció al sentir la boca de Viktor en su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando.

…

Yuuri cerró la puerta al entrar a su casa, bueno, a la casa que rentaba junto a Phichit. Las luces aun estaban apagadas así que su compañero no se encontraba en casa, el pelinegro suspiro levemente, segundos después escucho el auto de Viktor al marcharse.

Ese jodido auto que costaba más dinero de lo que el podría ganar en toda su vida, siempre que subía se sentía tan nervioso, incomodo, siendo precavido hasta con el aire que respira dentro de aquel espacio.

Dejo las llaves en el recibidor.

Camino por el largo pasillo que lo llevaría a la sala. El reflejo que le dio la pantalla de 62 pulgadas era totalmente desconocido para él, sus ojos comenzaban a irritarse, seguramente gracias a los lentes de contacto, Yuuri alzo sus manos y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación se hizo cargo de su cabello.

Phichit suele decirle que su rostro es muy lindo y que debería aprovechar eso, pero a él no le gusta recoger su cabello hacia atrás, no le gusta, puede parecer estúpido pero Yuuri, literalmente, se siente desnudo.

Aunque extrañamente esta bien sí es Viktor.

Su teléfono suena y por el tono, Yuuri ríe, es como si lo hubiese invocado al pensar en él.

— ¿Ya estas en casa? Supongo que sí ya que Viktor acaba de llamarlo...

—Estoy en casa. — Confirma y configura el alta voz, deja su teléfono sobre la cama y termina de ponerse su chamarra, esa que a Phichit no le gusta por el color.

En su defensa debe añadir que es bastante cómodo andar en casa con ella, así que el color no debe importar mucho.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, ¡Encontré el libro que buscaba, Viktor fue tan amable en comprármelo! — Yuuri busco en el cajón del buro y ahí estaban, justo como los había dejado esa mañana: sus amados y preciados lentes.

—Cariño... — Phichit ríe del otro lado de la línea, también escucha la risa de una segunda persona, ese sin duda debe ser Chris. — Es obvio que no fue por amabilidad.

Yuuri lo sabía.

Y Phichit sabía que Yuuri sabía.

El rostro de Yuuri enrojeció.

—Me beso... — Susurro tan bajo que fue un verdadero milagro que Phichit lo hubiese escuchado.

— ¿Fue a la fuerza? Porque si hizo algo que...

— ¡NO! ¡Yo lo deje! — Aclaro de inmediato, no quería que el encabezado de las noticias del día siguiente anunciarán un asesinato y el encarcelamiento de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Awwww! ¡Tu primer beso Yuuri!

— ¡Felicidades Yuuri! —Sí, era Chris.

Yuuri se coloco sus lentes y fue como si también volviese su sentido de la moralidad y la culpabilidad.

—Viktor tiene dinero pero no tiene en que gastarlo, tu necesitas dinero pero no lo tienes, no es nada malo Yuuri, pero sí ya no quieres seguir con esto, puedes terminarlo. — ¿Cómo es que Phichit podía adelantarse a sus propios pensamientos?

Quizás porque Phichit alguna vez llego a tener esas mismas culpas y remordimientos.

Phichit tenía razón, ambos tanto Vikor como Yuuri habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Pero...

—Le mentí.

—Le mentimos. —Rectifico.

—Yo, nunca antes he hecho esto... —El pelinegro se deja caer a su cama. Observa las bolsas del centro comercial regadas por todo el piso, la mayoría es ropa, algunos artículos como lentes de sol, cremas hidratantes, un bálsamo para labios bastante caro de la marca Chanel y los libros que tanto había querido.

Viktor había especificado que quería a alguien con experiencia, en todos los ámbitos posibles. Yuuri necesitaba dinero en ese entonces, desesperado y teniendo a Viktor como último hilo salvador, junto a Phichit y Yuri Plisetsky—su antiguo y gruñón compañero— lograron engañarlo.

Básicamente Yuuri no sabe ni lo que hace cuando está con Viktor, siguiendo únicamente las indicaciones de su compañero y su ex compañero.

—Yuuri, tengo que irme, nos vemos en un rato. — Y antes de colgar, el pelinegro pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Viktor, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar nuevamente el beso y las palabras de él.

 _"—Te quiero en mi cama. Todas las caricias, todos lo besos, todas las marcas quiero borrarlas y reemplazarlas, solo yo puedo tocarte, solo yo puedo besarte... solo yo puedo marcarte."_

—Viktor... tu has sido y serás el primero en todo... — Yuuri alza sus lentes para poder limpiar sus ojos húmedos, debe comenzar a hacer la cena y después ordenar la estantería de su habitación añadiendo sus nuevas y muy valiosas adquisiciones.

El espejo del pasillo le devolvió el reflejo que conoce perfectamente, un simple, ordinario e inseguro chico.

Todos excepto Viktor conocen al verdadero Katsuki Yuuri.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Aston Martin One-77: USD 1,6 millones. Apenas 77 unidades se han producido de uno de los Aston Martin más exclusivos de los últimos tiempos, el One-77.

Si llego a continuarlo, será dentro de un largo tiempo. Mientras tanto se queda como capitulo único.

Lo sé, lo siento...

japanese dogeza (inserta la voz de Viktor porfa :v)

Nos leemos.

PD: Sí les gusto ¿Que tal un lindo comentario? ;D


	2. Primer amor

**...**

 **Eros & Agape.**

 **Primer amor.**

Yuuri jugaba con sus manos, pequeñas gotas de agua caen sobre la bata que cubría su cuerpo, escuchaba el agua de la ducha mientras caía, desde hace diez minutos, se remueve incomodo en la cama, su vista viaja de aquí a allá, no se siente capaz de ponerse de pie y echar un vistazo más a fondo a aquella habitación.

—¿Qué tan caro es eso? ¿Q-qué... qué pasa si lo rompo? ¿Podría pagarlo a cuotas? — Ciertamente una de las razones por lo que no se ponía a husmear -que ganas no le faltaban- era su extrema torpeza, así que prefería quedarse con la curiosidad a romper algo que podría valer mucho, conociendo a Viktor, quizás millones.

El agua de la ducha paró y por un segundo la idea de salir corriendo le pareció tentadora. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón latía sin control alguno, cerro sus manos sobre la mullida tela de la bata, tenía miedo, estaba nervioso y avergonzado.

Ni siquiera él creía que aquellas palabras hayan salido de su boca.

Un sucia proposición.

 _—Quiero tener sexo contigo, Vitya._

Su cerebro dejo de funcionar después de haber dicho esa oración, el cubierto que sostenía cayo a la mesa y casi se ahoga con el pastel que comía, aun ahora no sabe porque dijo tal cosa tan atrevida. Agradece al cielo y al infierno que Viktor estuviera aun más conmocionado que él y que haya dejado pasar su nada atractivo rostro cuando pudo al fin profesar lo que acababa de decir.

Su cara parecía una paleta de colores, desde el azul hasta el rojo.

Viktor pago la cuenta en el -carísimo- restaurante, le condujo hasta el estacionamiento, tomando con suavidad su cintura y le indico que subiera al auto. Después de eso, no recuerda que más paso, de pronto él se encontraba frente a la habitación de Viktor.

Yuuri escondió su mirada tras su flequillo, no podía hacer nada con el sonrojo en sus mejillas ni con el ligero temblor en sus manos, esperaba que Viktor no lo notara, algo que sería totalmente imposible.

—¡Estoy avergonzado, tan avergonzado!

Avergonzado por todo, porque Viktor estaba en la ducha, porque estaba en la ducha para así poder tener sexo con él.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran un verdadero caos.

Yuuri había cometido un error, uno en verdad grande.

Haber sacado 98 puntos en un examen de 100 puntos no se comparaba en nada, cuando llamo mamá a su profesora en la escuela medía o cuando se equivoco en su dialogo en la obra te teatro de la preparatoria por el nerviosismo: cada uno de estos errores se veían minimizados en comparación con la situación actual.

Se había enamorado.

Se había enamora de Viktor Nikifotov, la cosa más estúpida que pudo hacer.

Todo lo que los unía era un simple papel, una simple relación de beneficio mutuo, Yuuri le daría compañía y Viktor complacería hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos. Eso era todo, no había más no había menos.

Estaba aterrado, sin embargo aquel sentimiento insistía en quedarse: Quería hacer el amor con Viktor. Quería darle a Viktor su todo.

Incluso si para Viktor no significaba nada, para él sería el momento más especial en su vida y, contrario a lo que Phichit le había dicho. No se arrepentiría, no ahora, ni mañana, ni en diez años... o en toda su vida.

—Yuuri~ — El único problema ahora es que Viktor pensaba que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. — Eres tan lindo. — Viktor tomo el mentón de Yuuri y lo hizo elevar su rostro, esperaba ver un rostro provocativo y condenadamente sexy. — Un Ángel... —susurro, un hermoso, adorable, inocente y puro... Ángel.

—¿Viktor? — Yuuri estaba nervioso y que Viktor le viera tan intensamente solo lo hacia peor, ¿Tenia algo en la cara? ¿Quizás había rastros de jabón en su cabello? ¿Estaba arrepintiéndose de tener sexo con él?

Entonces Viktor sonrió, Yuuri no tenia idea de que hacer, abrió su boca, tenia la intención de decirle que le había mentido, que todo era mentira, que él nunca había hecho eso, que todas sus primeras veces fueron para él, su primer beso, su primera cita, la primera vez que se tomo de la mano con alguien -y que no era su amigo o su familia-, quería decirle que él era la primera persona que hacía que su corazón se volviera loco y dejara de lado la razón.

Pero...

La imagen tan clara de Viktor enojado por haberle mentido se cruzaba en su cabeza.

—V-Viktor... — Yuuri cerro sus ojos y después de inhalar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron volvió a abrirlos, tomó la mano de Viktor y la llevo hasta su boca, aquella bella ilusión de un Ángel desapareció y el demonio que lo seducía con tanta facilidad regresó. — Ha pasado un tiempo, así que espero que seas gentil... — Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa coqueta, esa mirada intensa, esa voz suave, tersa y sensual. —Tendremos tiempo para volvernos salvajes después. — Debía asegurarse de que no doliera y esa fue la mejor excusa que su cerebro pudo darle en aquellos cortos segundos.

Yuuri quería morir, morir y renacer siendo una jodida roca, así tal vez no se sentiría tan estúpido o avergonzado al ver la semi erección de Viktor.

Se sintió alagado y feliz por eso, pensar que solo él había provocado y excitado a Viktor. Aun así seguía sintiéndose apenado y con cierto miedo.

—¿Esa cosa va a crecer más? — Pensó aterrado del tamaño que tenía y ¡ni siquiera había alcanzado una erección completa!

Tenía una vaga idea de lo que sucedería, lo había investigado no hace mucho tiempo, cuando los besos comenzaron a ser más regulares, cuando Viktor comenzó a tocarlo más, pero la teoría era diferente a la practica.

Saber que ESO entraría en él... se sentía demasiado irreal. No sabía que hacer.

—De acuerdo Yuuri, seré gentil... — Viktor se inclino para susurrar en su oído, aprovechando para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Yuuri suspiro, le sensación húmeda y fría de su saliva cuando se aparto le provoco escalofríos, su mirada y la de Viktor se conectaron, Viktor tenía experiencia -y mucha para su disgusto-, podría simplemente dejarlo en sus manos.

—Hagámoslo. — Dice el japonés, Viktor debe apurarse antes de que Yuuri cambie de parecer y salga corriendo de la habitación o se encierre en el baño, si Yuuri le habla a Phichit, este estará ahí en menos de quince minutos.

Por supuesto Viktor no tiene ni idea de los pensamientos del pelinegro.

No hay respuesta, solo acciones. Viktor lo besa, con amor y ternura -aunque seguramente son solo los anhelos de Yuuri interpretando un beso apasionado pero lento-, con paciencia y dedicación, son besos suaves, tienen un delicioso sabor, al principio a Yuuri le eran incómodos, seguramente era un idiota, ahora los anhela, se pierde en ellos y trata de responderlos, no es difícil. Si son besos, Yuuri se ha vuelto experto en ellos y todo gracias a Viktor.

Este beso es diferente, diferente a los inocentes roses, es profundo, para dejarle sin aliento. Para desearlo más profundo, para perderse en el. Sus manos viajan hacia Viktor, acarician su rostro y su cabello. No importa cuantos minutos han estado sin respirar, el aire ahora mismo no parece ser necesario para ellos.

El beso termina, sus ojos clavados en los contrarios, pueden ver el deseo en ellos.

No quiere pensar en nada más que no sea lo bien que se sintió el beso, quiere pensar solo en las manos de Viktor que acarician su rostro.

—Eres perfecto.

Le gustaría decirle que no es verdad, que en realidad él es un simple chico, aburrido y demasiado torpe para su propio bien, no obstante eso implicaría mostrarle una parte de él que odia.

Yuuri siendo extremadamente tímido, le tendría que mostrar al ordinario chico que usa ropa cómoda y bastante anticuada para estar en casa o en la universidad cuando sabe que no vera a Viktor por su trabajo, tendría que mostrarle a ese chico que utiliza lentes y que no tiene amigos en su salón de clases.

—Destrózame Viktor, oblígame a gritar de placer, hazme sentir bien. — Yuuri quiere cubrir su boca y dejar de decir tantas cosas vergonzosas, ¿Dónde es que aprendió a decir tales cosas? ¿Qué es lo que Viktor pensaría de él?

A pesar de todo, de su pánico, de su inseguridad, Yuuri se obligo a ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo, le mostro una sonrisa a Viktor, esperando que fuera una que luciera real.

—¿A cuantos has seducido con esas indecentes palabras Yuuri? ¿Cuántos han caído por esa sonrisa?

¿Qué sucedería si le dijera que el gran total era de cero? Probablemente no le creería, mucho menos ahora.

Yuuri se preparaba mentalmente para lo que pasaría a continuación cuando Viktor lentamente le hizo recostarse en la cama, desato el nudo de la bata de baño y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no cubrir su rostro con ambas manos: Estaba desnudo, completamente expuesto ante Viktor.

—Ven aquí Viktor. — Yuuri extendió sus manos, llamando al ruso.

La bata de Viktor también cayo al piso.

Esta era su ultima oportunidad para detenerse, después de esto no habría vuelta atrás.

—Te daré el mejor sexo que hayas tenido en tu vida... Vitya~~

...

* * *

Lo continué! Yes! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fueron la fuente de inspiración para mi -corazones gays aquí, plis- aunque debo decirles que no sera un fin muy largo. TuT (Algo es algo, chicas)

Realmente no sé quien es más idiota si Yuuri por ocultarle a Viktor que en realidad es un pinchi santo virgen o Viktor por no darse cuenta de que Yuuri suda agua bendita xD

YAAAA LOOOO SEEEEEÉ... Soy mala al cortarles el porno, pero no se preocupen que viene en el siguiente capítulo.

PD: Creo que ya agarre costumbre a actualizar en la madrugada (México 02:07 a.m.)


	3. Primera vez

**..**

* * *

 **Eros & Agape.**

 _Primera vez._

No sabe en qué momento sucedió, ¿Cuándo fue que Yuuri pasó a ser tan importante en su vida? ¿Cuándo comenzó a anhelar su compañía, su voz, su sonrisa? ¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser un simple contrato para divertirse a ser algo especial? Algo en verdad especial.

Tuvo que hacer algo verdaderamente bueno para merecer a Yuuri en su vida.

—Te daré el mejor sexo que hayas tenido en tu vida... Vitya ~~

Las palabras de Yuuri tenían un rápido efecto en su cuerpo, su aroma mezclándose con el del jabón que él solía utilizar, la delicada y espléndida figura de Yuuri sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama, aquella sonrisa coqueta, aquella mirada intensa y segura.

— ¿Vitya? — Yuuri lo llamó, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, sin poder creer aun que se había sentido abrumado -intimidado es la palabra correcta- por la belleza y pasión que Yuuri emanaba. — Vitya... — Hay muchos tipos de miradas, Viktor podría decir que las conoce todas, una mirada coqueta como la de la chica del restaurante, seductoras, lascivas o inocentes. Esta última es escasa, demasiado rara.

Y eso es lo que desconcierta a Viktor, la inocente mirada de Yuuri. Tan pura, tan limpia que a veces no puede creer que este chiquillo haya estado hundido en el placer y la lujuria del sexo, de la seducción.

— ¿Sólo vas a observar? — Yuuri sujeto su rostro con suavidad, sus manos eran pequeñas, suaves y si no fuese porque él también estaba temblando por la excitación, hubiese encontrado raro el ligero temblor en las manos de Yuuri. — No te gusta... — Yuuri retira sus manos de la cara de Viktor, una mueca que podría ser de frustración se instala en su rostro.

Pensar que Viktor se había decepcionado de él.

—Por supuesto que me gusta, me gusta mucho. —Viktor se inclinó para besar nuevamente a Yuuri, el pelinegro cerró sus ojos, de algún modo se las había arreglado hasta ahora para que Viktor no sospechara de él, esperaba poder seguir con esa farsa hasta el final.

Separó sus labios solo un poco e inmediatamente Viktor tomó el control, presiono su lengua suavemente hacia adentro, los besos húmedos eran sus favoritos, Viktor los hizo sus favoritos. Especialmente cuando Viktor era gentil con él, de alguna manera Viktor lograba que fueran suaves y delicados sin perder la pasión que debería tener un beso.

Amaba eso.

Se sentía especial.

Quería pensar que los besos para él eran especiales, que nunca antes había besado a alguien cómo le besaba ahora, por supuesto era una locura y sobre todo un pensamiento ingenuo de su parte.

—Yuuri. — El gruñido de Viktor diciendo su nombre le erizo la piel. — Estoy tratando de ser paciente. — Susurro, Viktor había prometido que sería gentil. — Pero no lo estás haciendo fácil.

Los besos siempre se sentían como la gloria misma, y si los besos se sentían así de bien, ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar la piel desnuda de Yuuri?

Yuuri extendió sus brazos y los colocó alrededor de la nuca de Viktor, quería otro beso, Yuuri besaba con desesperación, como si fuese el último beso que tendría de Viktor, acariciando el interior de su boca y succionando su saliva.

Viktor deslizó su mano sobre la espalda de Yuuri, tocando la suave piel de su pelinegro, su perfecta cintura. Yuuri sintió aquel toque y una placentera descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ahhh! — Yuuri gimió.

Un sonido en verdad erótico para Viktor y vergonzoso para Yuuri.

—Parece que en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hiciste esto. — Comentó Viktor, sintiéndose encantado por el sensitivo cuerpo de Yuuri, era como si cada parte de su ser fuese su punto débil, en su pecho, su cuello, tras sus orejas, incluso sus manos.

—Es que se siente bien. — Dijo — Muy bien, no puedo evitarlo, Viktor es bueno. — Yuuri intentó decir algo que le indicara a Viktor que de alguna forma estaba más que acostumbrado a todo eso.

— ¿Qué tan bueno? — Preguntó el ruso, en un tono levemente molesto.

Posiblemente Yuuri conoció a muchos tipos en el pasado, no quiere pensar en ello demasiado y por eso es que nunca le ha preguntado, Yuuri tampoco está obligado a contarle o a responder sus preguntas -en caso de que las hiciera-.

—El mejor, Vitya es el mejor. — Esa era la primera vez que Yuuri era completamente sincero con Viktor.

Viktor sonrió levemente, ¿A cuántos hombres les había dicho lo mismo? ¿Y cuántos hombres se sintieron jodidamente orgullosos después de escucharlo?

Podían sumar a Viktor a esa lista.

—Viktor, tócame más... — Todo su cuerpo ardía y aunque sabía que el toque de Viktor solo empeoraría las cosas, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que aquellas palabras se quedaran dentro de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto Yuuri. — El cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba, después del beso, después de sus toques, de su mirada lasciva y su voz acariciando sus oídos. Viktor sonrió. — Pongámonos serios en esto.

 _— ¡¿QUÉ?!_ — Yuuri quiso gritar pero pudo contenerse aferrándose a las sabanas. Concentrándose en el aroma del suavizante de telas, la colonia de Viktor y el olor del jabón.

¿Lo que habían hecho no era lo suficientemente serio?

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en los labios de Yuuri, intentando esconder su nerviosismo y el pánico.

—Recuerda tus palabras Yuuri. — Viktor tomó la mano del pelinegro y beso sus nudillos, la confiada mirada de Viktor se conectó con la suya, intensa y penetrante. — Voy a hacer que nunca me olvides. — Desde sus nudillos, beso a beso Viktor avanzaba sobre su brazo. — Nunca olvidaras mis besos, nunca olvidaras mis manos tocándote, nunca olvidaras mi mirada o mi voz, nunca podrás olvidarte de mí. — Cuando llegó al cuello de Yuuri, se detuvo un momento para aspirar el aroma de su piel, para morder, chupar y besar cada milímetro de esa zona. — Cuando estés con otro hombre, no serás capaz de olvidarte de mi nombre. — Hablo moviendo sus labios contra su piel, Yuuri suspiro.

Viktor era cruel, muy cruel. No necesitaba nada de eso, Yuuri no podría olvidarse de él por mucho que lo deseara.

Yuuri tenía ganas de llorar, sin embargo hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultarlo.

—Sí, creo que me precipite al decir que eras el mejor. — Yuuri cerró sus ojos por el pequeño pinchazo de dolor en su cuello, Viktor le había mordido, no tan fuerte como para que sangrara pero lo suficiente para dejar una pequeña marca. — Hazlo Viktor, graba tu nombre en mi alma. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, soy tuyo.

—Te deseo. — Viktor bajo a su pecho.

—Vitya. — Casi ronronea y eso hizo que Viktor sonriera complacido. Emocionada y motivado por aquel erótico gesto, sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de Yuuri, sus piernas, su cintura, su vientre, sus brazos, sus manos.

Viktor se elevó solo un segundo, un segundo para admirar la obra de arte que estaba haciendo con Yuuri.

Su respiración entrecortada, sus labios suaves y sonrojados, húmedos por su saliva. Todo rastro de inocencia fue reemplazado por deseo -y miedo-. Tener a Yuuri, desnudo y con una erección en su cama, se sentía como un sueño.

Uno de sus tantos sueños húmedos.

—Eres tan lindo. — Y diciendo esto, Viktor acarició el pezón de Yuuri con su dedo índice. Rosado y pequeño -por ahora- como un dulce y delicioso caramelo.

—AAh... mmm... Vik... — Yuuri sujeto la mano de Viktor, asustado con las reacciones desconocidas de su cuerpo. Viktor acaricio solo un poco su pezón y él ya sentía que lloraría y se correría si volvía a tocarlo.

— ¿Te gusta eso? — Yuuri intentó negarse, sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Viktor y el ruso debió interpretar mal esa acción, porque inmediatamente después de soltar una pequeña y descarada sonrisa su mano libre comenzó a jugar con sus pezones.

— ¡Viktoaaaahhh! — Aquello encendió más al ruso, los gemidos que intentaba retener, la forma en que su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, Viktor se inclinó. — ¡No!... ¡No me lamas! — Pero Viktor ignoró la súplica de Yuuri, su lengua jugaba con sus pezones, chupando, jalando y mordiendo los. Pronto estos se tornaron rojos y se hincharon. — S-se... se siente bien... —Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos estaban húmedos y el sudor perlado en su frente.

A pesar de que ambos acaban de tomar un baño y que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, nada podían hacer contra el calor que despedían sus cuerpos.

Sus labios volvieron a tocar los de Yuuri, un beso suave, disfrutaba del delicioso aroma natural del japonés, un poco nostálgico, miles de cosquilleos en su estómago aparecieron de pronto, como si de un momento a otro fueran a salir miles de mariposas por su boca.

Yuuri pensó que era momento de hacer algo, porque dentro de sus pensamientos delirantes aún creía que Viktor podría descubrir sus mentiras, cuando la verdad es que Viktor estaba más concentrado en las jodidas mariposas en su estómago.

En aquél sentimiento cálido que acariciaba su corazón.

Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle, ¿Estaban en su casa? ¿En su habitación? ¿Por qué? Si nunca antes había llevado a nadie, a NADIE allí. En ese aspecto Viktor era muy especial, muy cuidadoso. Viktor aprendió a desconfiar incluso de su sombra, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yuuri estaba ahí?

Porque es Yuuri. Pensó enseguida, no había otra razón.

El mundo entero de Viktor se detuvo.

—Haré algo bueno por ti, Vitya. — Palabras atrevidas para un chico inexperto. Ahora sí, Yuuri no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, todo seguía siendo irreal, Yuuri empujo suavemente a Viktor y él logró sentarse en la cama. — Es un servicio especial. — Viktor lo escuchaba hablar, lo veía moverse, Yuuri le guiño coquetamente y de manera sensual apartó algunos mechones de su frente tras su oreja.

Su dedo índice acarició su pene.

¿Acaso iba a...?

La mirada de Yuuri se elevó encontrándose con su mirada, ladeo su rostro, de manera inocente.

 _No puedo hacerlo, no puedo..._

— ¿Qué prefieres? — Yuuri se había golpeado muchas veces en su mente, tantas que ahora debería estar en el hospital. — ¿Mi boca o mis manos?

—Tu boca. — Eligió Viktor, visiblemente excitado y feliz.

¿Cómo es que ESO cabría en su boca? ¿Cómo es que haría que Viktor se sintiera bien si no sabía cómo hacerlo?

Yuuri cerró sus ojos: Solo imagina que es una paleta, ¡Sí! Una paleta.

No obstante la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente al abrirlos de nuevo: ESO no era una paleta, era un jodido pene y era grande, muy grande.

JODIDAMENTE GRANDE.

Viktor sujeto el mentón de Yuuri y le obligó a elevar su mirada, estaba impaciente y caliente.

—De acuerdo. — Contestó Yuuri relamiéndose los labios. Saboreando desde ya el sabor de Viktor -o eso se podría interpretar-.

Yuuri tomo el pene de Viktor entre sus manos, era la primera vez que tocaba un pene que no fuera el suyo, sintió a Viktor estremecerse y de alguna manera aquello le dio un poco de confianza. Sintió también como es que contra toda lógica, Viktor crecía más, estaba más duro y caliente.

"Solo hazlo" se dijo, entonces Yuuri se inclinó y sin más tomó a Viktor dentro de su boca.

Viktor gruño por la cálida sensación que envolvía parte de su pene, la impaciencia de Yuuri le parecía de alguna manera _adorable_.

Siendo su primera vez, Yuuri dudaba de poder tomar todo de Viktor y aquello lo presionaba, lo impacientaba, lo asustaba, tenía que parecer que él ya lo había hecho muchas veces, sentirse ahogado solo con la punta o lastimarlo con sus dientes no era algo que se esperaría de un chico con experiencia.

—Yuuri. — La voz cargada de excitación de Viktor le decía que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, su lengua acariciaba el pene de Viktor, chupaba como si se tratase de un caramelo, Yuuri movía su boca por toda la longitud del miembro erecto, dejaba pequeños besos aquí y allá. Lamia y después intentaba meter en su boca todo lo que podía.

Los sonidos que estaba haciendo eran vergonzosos y se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Dónde se sentiría mejor? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Yuuri sujeto su propio pene, siendo un hombre debería saber en qué puntos se sentiría mejor, donde tocar o lamer para hacer que Viktor se corriera. En el tema de la masturbación Yuuri tenía un poco de experiencia, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín al pensar en eso:

Desde que Viktor le beso, había tenido ciertos imprevistos al despertarse por las madrugadas con un problema _duro_ entre sus piernas.

Solo por curiosidad Yuuri vio hacia arriba: Viktor tenía su cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas con fuerza e intentaba con todo el autocontrol que poseía no mover sus caderas y penetrar con fuerza la boca de Yuuri.

Él había prometido ser gentil.

Yuuri comenzó a masajear su pene, después de todo aquella situación también lo encendía, no todo era miedo y Yuuri se alegró por eso.

Yuuri gimió aun con el pene de Viktor dentro de su boca. Se sentía bien, se sentía malditamente bien.

—Lo siento Yuuri. — El japonés se detuvo al escuchar la voz rasposa de Viktor, las manos del ruso lo sujetaron de sus hombros y lo alejaron de él, desconcertado, con su boca abierta y un poco de su saliva mezclada con el pre-semen de Viktor resbalando de sus labios, Yuuri intento no entrar en pánico.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Viktor vio a través de sus mentiras y ahora lo odia?

Viktor acaricio su mejilla, con su dedo pulgar limpió la saliva de los labios y el mentón de Yuuri.

—Soy el único que está teniendo diversión aquí. Eso no es justo...— Yuuri no comprendió sus palabras mucho menos que Viktor se llevara su dedo -aquel con el que lo había limpiado- a la boca. — Te prometo que desde ahora no volverás a decir otro nombre más que el mío.

Viktor empujo a Yuuri, cayendo una vez más sobre la cama. Sujeto sus piernas y antes de que Yuuri reaccionara para cerrarlas, Viktor se posiciono entre ellas.

Viktor se empujó con impaciencia, su pene duro y caliente; rozó contra la erección del japonés.

— ¡VIKTOR! — Lo estaba logrando, hacer que Yuuri se volviera loco de pacer, que gritara su nombre, grabar en su cuerpo sus caricias.

Quería borrar el toque de cualquier otro, los besos y sus nombres.

—Yuuri. — Viktor seguía moviéndose, torturando a Yuuri con el lento vaivén. Pero pronto Viktor también se impacientó, no había forma en que pudiese controlarse al escuchar los gemidos y sonido obscenos que salían de la boca de Yuuri.

Yuuri sentía su cuerpo estremecerse con cada roce, sus ojos se hayan nublados por lágrimas de deseo y sus piernas se habían enrollado en la cintura de Viktor para empujarlo y que el lento vaivén fuera más frenético.

Viktor se detuvo.

— ¡Maldición! — Yuuri intentó preguntar qué sucedía, pero Viktor se adelantó a responderle. — Olvide comprar condones.

Era una gran oportunidad, pensó Yuuri, para posponer todo ese acto, le daría un poco de tiempo para volver a mentalizarse, estudiar y practicar. Phichit o Chris podrían ayudarle con eso último.

Viktor suspiro, tenía la intención de levantarse y disculparse con Yuuri por haber olvidado comprar algo tan importante y esencial para ese acto.

—No. — Yuuri le tomó del cuello. — Está bien, Viktor. — ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué demonios su cerebro y su boca parecían tener algún problema de comunicación? — Puedes hacerlo sin condón. — Yuuri susurro cerca de su oído, sus piernas aún atrapandolo por la cadera se negaban a dejarlo ir. — Se sentirá mucho mejor, tómalo como un extra, solo para ti.

No había nada que temer, ambos estaban completamente limpios. Puesto que ningún contrato se puede firmar sin antes haberse hecho los exámenes correspondientes, no es opcional es obligatoria para infundir confianza entre ellos.

El contrato también toma un punto esencial. La exclusividad, mientras Viktor este con Yuuri no puede estar con nadie más y viceversa, solo si ambos están de acuerdo, entonces se puede hacer una excepción: Como Chris por ejemplo.

El pene de Viktor palpitaba dolorosamente, en cualquier otra situación aun con toda la excitación que tenía Viktor se hubiese negado o mejor dicho: Si no hubiese sido Yuuri, Viktor se habría negado.

— ¿Pu... — Viktor cerró sus labios... se sentía como un niño pequeño y caprichoso. — ¿Puedo correrme dentro de ti? — de todas maneras no creía tener el suficiente control para no hacerlo, solamente imaginar cómo se sentiría el interior de Yuuri, lo único que le pedía a su propio cuerpo era que no lo traicionara, corriéndose nada más entrar en Yuuri. Eso sí que sería humillante.

—Sí. — Contestó Yuuri, y para que Viktor no notara la vergüenza en su rostro, le beso una vez más.

Estaba funcionado, milagrosamente estaba funcionando. Aún tenía miedo, pero Viktor se encargaba de darle placer también, esperaba que siguiera siendo así aun cuando el pene de Viktor comenzará a entrar en él.

Sus labios se separaron, Viktor deslizó su lengua sobre ellos, hinchados y rojizos ya. Igual que sus pezones. Viktor se alzó sobre Yuuri para alcanzar el cajón del buró.

—Sera más fácil con esto. — Dijo Viktor, Yuuri escucho el sonido de algo siendo abierto, una botella quizás, no lo sabía. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Viktor, su voz y lo feliz que se sentía al hacer esto con él.

Su primera vez y su primer amor. Aunque nada era como él había imaginado.

Involuntariamente el cuerpo de Yuuri salto al sentir algo frío y viscoso en su trasero, inmediatamente después Viktor introdujo un dedo en su entrada.

—Es-espera... — Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, Yuuri necesitaba un momento para asumir todo eso. Pero Viktor estaba impaciente, así que decidió que no había escuchado la voz de Yuuri. No es que le desagradara, su palpitante miembro se lo demostraba.

—Tu interior es cálido Yuuri. — Viktor se inclinó un poco y juguetonamente beso el pene de Yuuri.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a correrme. — Sus manos se sujetaron a los cabellos de Viktor, quería hacer que dejara de besar su pene, pero solo las dejo ahí quietas, sin poder hacer nada, sin la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para detenerlo.

¿Quería detenerlo?

Un segundo dedo entró y aquello comenzaba a sentirse bien, algo extraño pero bien.

—Quiero ver a Yuuri mientras se corre. — Susurro y su aliento chocó contra la piel caliente de su pene.

Las caderas de Yuuri comenzaron a subir y bajar de manera casi involuntaria, penetrándose él mismo con los dedos de Viktor.

—N-no... —Yuuri quería cubrir su rostro. — Hagámoslo juntos. — Dijo, Viktor elevó su mirada al escuchar aquello, una hermosa visión, delirante y hundido en el placer se encontraba Yuuri.

Quería hundirse con él, _dentro_ de él.

Prometió ser gentil, tal vez no debió hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir.

—Suficiente. —Le escuchó susurrar y sus dedos fueron retirados de su interior. No tuvo tiempo para quejarse, Viktor tomó más de aquel líquido viscoso -lubricante- y lo untó por todo su miembro. Sabía que es lo que vendría, lo sabía y estaba asustado.

Los dedos de Viktor se sintieron bien, los movió tan magistralmente en su interior que pensó que podría correrse en cualquier momento. Solo con sus dedos.

Pero el tamaño y grosor de lo que Viktor pretendía introducir ahora no se comparaba en nada al tamaño y grosor de sus dedos.

—Relájate. — Sugirió Viktor, tomando su pene y guiándolo hasta la entrada de Yuuri.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Yuuri estaba nervioso, asustado e intentaba relajarse, pensaba en arcoíris, en unicornios volando sobre el arcoíris, en Viktor montando un unicornio que volaba sobre el arcoíris mientras decía: _Wow! Amazing!._

Algo que logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

No fue dolor lo que sintió cuando Viktor introdujo solo la punta, fue incomodidad; pero pronto mientras más se abría paso dentro de él aquel trozo de carne caliente y duro, el dolor comenzó a ser evidente.

Viktor pensó que era extraño, pero Yuuri reafirmó sus palabras: "Es porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez."

 _Solo dolerá un momento, Viktor me hará sentir bien._

Cuando Viktor estuvo completamente dentro de él, el dolor era realmente insoportable, pero no podía llorar o hacer alguna clase de mueca, Viktor podría darse cuenta, tampoco tenía nada en donde poder esconder su rostro. Debió pensar un poco más en la posición que tenían, aunque también le gustaba, de esa manera podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Viktor, concentrado y al mismo tiempo impaciente.

Por supuesto, que él haya entrado no significa que todo termino. Al contrario, solo estaban comenzando.

Viktor quería comenzar moverse y buscar la próstata de Yuuri, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba en una especie de frustración, ¿Por qué sentía que en cualquier momento Yuuri comenzaría a llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía incómodo con la situación actual?

Se movió suavemente.

—Vitya.

 _No te muevas._

Cerro fuertemente sus labios, con eso de que su boca y su cerebro tenían problemas de comunicación, tenía miedo de terminar diciéndole que le dolía, que se detuviera porque era virgen.

—Está muy estrecho Yuuri, ¿Estás bien? — Yuuri asintió, pero sinceramente no entendía no sabía nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

—Puedes moverte.

—Bien. — Viktor confió en las palabras de Yuuri, él realmente no quería hacer nada que lo molestara o lo lastimara.

—Aquí voy. — Anuncio.

Antes de que Viktor comenzará a moverse dentro de él, Yuuri lo abrazo fuertemente, dejando su rostro fuera de la vista de Viktor.

— ¿Yuuri?

—Me gusta el olor de tu piel, tu colonia huele delicioso, pero tu aroma natural es mucho mejor, Vitya. — Yuuri cerró sus ojos y lamió el cuello de Viktor, movió sus caderas y gracias a que su lengua estaba ocupada con la clavícula del ruso es que no gritó.

Quería acostumbrarse a su tamaño rápidamente, quería que comenzara a sentirse bien, quería golpear a Yuri por decirle que el sexo se sentía bien y que era en verdad placentero.

Alentado por la actitud de Yuuri, Viktor se movía más rápido, los lastimeros quejidos de Yuuri eran interpretados por gemidos de placer.

Yuuri llevó sus manos a su miembro, que comenzaba a perder su erección por el dolor. Tenía la ligera esperanza de concentrarse en el placer que se brindaba con sus propias manos para olvidar el dolor que el pene de Viktor le estaba ocasionando.

Estaba funcionado, Yuuri sonrió ligeramente.

Todo su ser saltó cuando una certera estocada tocó su próstata. Viktor había batallado mucho para encontrarla, pero finalmente lo había hecho.

—N-no... ngh... ahhh...

¿Qué fue eso?

Esa descarga de placer mezclado con dolor.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos obscenos, al chocar piel contra piel, el chapoteo que el cuerpo de Viktor producía al entrar y salir de su interior, gemidos y gruñidos. Suspiros callados y besos ruidosos.

Caricias salvajes y marcas visibles por todo el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Viktor sujeto la mano de Yuuri, entrelazo sus dedos y la llevó a su boca para besarla, sonrió al sentir como Yuuri mordía su hombro.

—Aférrate a mi espalda Yuuri. — Nunca antes había deseado con tanta intensidad que su pareja dejara marcas en él.

Conocía la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Todas ellas se solucionaban con tres simples palabras: Porque es Yuuri.

El japonés siguió las órdenes de Viktor y se aferró a su espalda. Viktor se inclinó sobre él y cuando el peso de Yuuri estuvo sobre la cama, las embestidas aumentaron y Viktor sintió las uñas de Yuuri enterrándose en su espalda.

Mañana dolería, pero eso solo sería la prueba de que todo lo que hicieron fue real.

El sudor, los sonidos, el placer y el dolor.

Todo terminó cuando Yuuri se corrió en el vientre de Viktor y tres segundos más tarde Viktor lo hizo dentro de Yuuri, cuando las paredes internas del pelinegro lo aprisionaron deliciosamente.

Un momento de gloria para Viktor, para Yuuri sin embargo solo era la culminación de una experiencia ¿Cómo podría decirlo?...

Horrible y dolorosa.

No era culpa de Viktor por supuesto, él lo hizo bastante bien, tanto que a mitad del camino comenzó a sentirse bien y fue gracias a esto que pudo correrse. No obstante aún le dolía.

—Pronto tendrás algunos días libres ¿verdad? — Su voz profunda y alterada, su respiración entrecortada, de alguna manera se sentía feliz al observar a Viktor.

—Sí. — Yuuri tuvo que reprimir un quejido cuando Viktor salió de su interior.

Una sensación extraña al sentir el semen de Viktor deslizarse al exterior.

Estaba avergonzado, tan avergonzado ¿Cómo es qué aún podía seguir hablando con él sin morirse de pena?

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa unos días y nos volvemos salvajes como dijiste?

— ¡¿Eh?!

Yuuri había cavado su propia tumba.

 **...**

* * *

.

Zoputamadre, es la primera vez que escribo porno de ellos dos 7w7 ¿Qué tal? Muy kk? Muy largo?

Les juro que me dio penita mi Yuuri TwT quizás no se note, pero me dio penita. (Aunque me reí un poco de él, lo admito :-D)

PD: Todo un puto capítulo de puro porno —o intento de porno— hasta yo me sorprendí de esto.

Nos leemos.


	4. Él es para mi

**..**

* * *

 **Eros & Agape.**

 _Él es para mi._

—Repítelo una vez más, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? — Pidió Yuuri.

—Porque necesitas dinero. — Le gustaba la sinceridad con la que su amigo le hablaba.

—Ok.

Chris soltó una pequeña risilla, cuidadosamente depositó sobre la pequeña mesa de centro algunas carpetas. Eligió las mejores opciones para Yuuri, personas "respetables" dentro de su circulo de amigos, amables y sin ningún fetiche extraño.

Quería ayudar a Yuuri no traumarlo de por vida.

—Por el momento estas son las únicas tres personas disponibles que se adaptan a lo que tú quieres Yuuri. — Chris tomó una de las carpetas pero al hacerlo otra cayó al piso, a tan solo algunos centímetros de ser pisada por el recién llegado Yuri.

—¿Qué están haciendo? — Yuri se inclinó para tomar la carpeta y regresársela a Chris, no sin antes leer el nombre que venía en la hojas dentro de ella, vio también una foto, el tipo era apuesto pero esa sonrisa boba lo irritaba y no sabía porque. —Viktor Nikiforov. — Susurro y Chris frunció su ceño.

—¡¿Vitya?! — Chris parecía sorprendido, Yuri le dio la carpeta y Chris rápidamente la reviso e inmediatamente después, Chris la apartó.

Viktor no era una mala opción, sin embargo había un gran "pero" y era el hecho de que su mejor amigo buscaba a un chico con experiencia.

—Bien, son dos al parecer. — Susurro para si mismo, seguramente alguna distracción suya esa mañana por estar hablando muy animadamente con Masumi.*

—¿Qué están haciendo? — Pregunto nuevamente Yuri. Té, bocadillos y Chris, la combinación de todo eso le daba una extraña sensación de deja vu.

—Bueno, — comenzó Chris. — Yuuri me pidió que le presentara a alguien. — Yuuri acomodo sus lentes, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de Chris y la penetrante mirada del pelirrubio.

Yuri sonrió de forma incrédula y el japonés comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

—¿El cerdo? — Señaló sin creerlo del todo, es decir... sí, Chris lo había dicho y ahí estaban las carpetas, ahí estaba Yuuri sin negar las palabras de Chris, no obstante...

¿Yuuri Katsuki se prestaría para ese tipo de situaciones?

¿Cómo explicarlo? No había nada de malo en ello siempre y cuando ambas partes estuviesen de acuerdo. Era simplemente que... Que nunca pensó en ver a Yuuri en ese tipo de relación. Es decir, el cerdo se sonrojaba hasta más no poder cuando Phichit y Chris se mostraban un poco cariñosos entre ellos, y ni siquiera era por un beso.

Tenía ya veintiún años y todavía consideraba que su primer beso debería ser para alguien especial. Su estúpida inocencia le traería problemas algún día -cuando su pareja quisiera dar el siguiente paso más allá de simples salidas-.

—Sí, Yuuri. — Dijo Phichit.

Sin nada mejor que hacer Yuri dejó su mochila en el sofá y se sentó junto a sus compañeros, por lo menos eso sería más entretenido que subir a su habitación y hacer algunos reportes para la universidad.

—Bien. — Chris espero en silencio algunos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. — Hable con los dos y ninguno tiene problemas en que sea tu primera vez en esto Yuuri. — Yuuri asintió agradecido con Chris y su intervención.

—Gracias.

Phichit también estaba sumamente agradecido con Chris, sabía que podía confiar en él, en que las personas que él había escogido eran las mejores opciones para su inexperto amigo. Eso le daba un poco más de alivio, porque incluso aunque él le había sugerido esto, no estaba del todo contento.

Pero tampoco quería que volviera a caer enfermo por la presión de sus tantos trabajos, la universidad, la falta de sueño y una mala alimentación por vivir a toda prisa.

Hace dos semanas casi se ahoga en el tazón de cereal con leche al vencerlo el sueño durante el desayuno y quedarse dormido sobre el tazón.

Por fortuna Yuri le salvó de morir ahogado entre leche y trozos de frituras azucaradas.

Y la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue que se haya desmayado en pleno examen y uno muy importante.

—Ok—, Chris tomó la primera carpeta. — Él se llama Andrey Kuznetsov, tiene casi los cuarenta, pero es un hombre que solo disfruta de largas caminatas y platicas interesantes. No está interesado en nada más que esto. — Recita Chris, lastimosamente no hay muchas opciones para lo que Yuuri quiere, una relación lenta y sin prisas, que su compañero esté de acuerdo en esto, que tenga paciencia con él; un chico inexperto, con miedo y dudas.

—¿Andrey Kuznetsov? — Repite el pelirrubio a su lado. Yuuri intuye la duda del ruso, porque es la misma que él tiene.

Yuri trata de contener su risa cuando Chris le da la carpeta y todas sus dudas son disipadas,

—¡No, imposible! — Yuuri niega varias veces, le devuelve de inmediato la carpeta a Chris y sus mejillas se encienden.

—¿Hay algo mal con él? — Chris observa la foto, es un hombre maduro pero es apuesto y respetable en todos los sentidos.

—Es... — de alguna manera es vergonzoso decirlo, ¿Cómo verá a su profesor de ahora en adelante?

—Ese tipo, da clases en la universidad, de hecho es maestro del cerdo y mío. — Contesta el pelirrubio, viendo que, para Yuuri sería imposible responderle.

—Entiendo. — Dice Chris y Kuznetsov es inmediatamente desechado. — Uhmmm, este chico... — La segunda opción y la última, Chris pone todas sus esperanzas en esta. — Personalmente creo que es el indicado para ti, también es su primera vez en este tipo de... — Dudo en darle un nombre en especifico. — Relación.

—Eso se oye bien. — Yuuri sonrió, así él no sería el único nervioso a la hora de verse en persona.

—Eso pensé. — Orgulloso por su buen trabajo Chris le dio la carpeta.

Phichit se inclinó un poco, curioso por la persona que estaría en la foto, Yuri solo rodó sus ojos para ver "desinteresadamente" al nuevo prospecto de pareja del japonés.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron con fuerza y sorpresa.

—Su nombre es Otabek Altin. Es un tipo serio pero muy amable.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiese decir cualquier cosa, la carpeta le fue arrebatada de las manos por el ruso a su lado.

—¿Yurio? — Phichit lo llamo, cuando había dos personas con el mismo nombre viviendo juntas era un verdadero problema, por eso y otra razón, es que el Yuri ruso obtuvo un adorable apodo -aunque Yuri no lo considera de esa manera-.

—¿Por qué...?

—¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto Yuuri, por la forma en que observaba aquella foto, por cómo sus manos temblaban y su voz se escuchaba apagada al querer decir algo.

—¡Cerdo! — Yuri giro su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada confundida del japonés, sus ojos verdes se centraron en él. De ser necesario le rogaría, le suplicaría de rodillas. — Ni se te ocurra elegirlo a él o eres cerdo muerto — Las amenazas también podrían funcionar.

—¿Yurio? — Chris también se mostraba sorprendido.

—¡Mi nombre es Yuri! — Replicó, —Chris, quiero hacer un contrato con él, elígeme a mí para ser su pareja. — Pidió con desesperación.

—Es imposible. Él está interesado en Yuuri, ya le hable de él y me dijo que quería conocerlo en persona, es por eso que no lo dude y traje su información.

—¿Qué pasó con JJ, Yurio? — Phichit se sintió intimidado por la fiera mirada que el ruso le dio, y era raro porque pensaba que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esos gestos.

—No me hables de ese idiota. — Sentía un pinchazo de dolor en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en las oportunidades que perdió de hablar con "él chico del café" por tener un maldito contrato con JJ, contrato que el estúpido canadiense no cumplió. —Otabek. — Saboreo el nombre de aquella persona, lo veía casi todos los días, cuando iba a la cafetería del centro a comprar una malteada de chocolate o una dona glaseada antes de ir a clases, café con crema era todo lo que pedía y después tan rápido como llegó se iba.

Hasta ahora desconocía su nombre y lo había llamado "el chico del café".

Sí, muy cursi y cliché, debe admitir.

—Podría presentarte a Viktor. — Yuri niega varias veces, sujetando con fuerza la carpeta de Otabek. — Él y tú tienen muchas cosas en común.

—No. — Hace tiempo que no sabe nada de él, pensó que tal vez se había mudado, que tal vez algo malo le había pasado, y Yuri se reprendió tantas veces por no haberse acercado e iniciar una conversación con él, cualquier tema estaría bien, él podía hacer que una simple conversación se tornará larga e interesante, pudieron hacerse amigos, no necesariamente tendrían que ser algo más -aún-.

Chris suspiró.

—Es un problema Yurio, esa... — Dijo mientras apuntaba la carpeta a la que Yuri se aferraba con toda su alma. — Es la única opción que queda para Yuuri.

—Puedes presentarle a Viktor.

—Pero Viktor está interesado en ti. — Ahora recuerda porque es que también tenía la carpeta de Viktor junto a las otras, tenía planeado llevarla para que Yuri le echará un vistazo.

Un largo silencio se instauró en la sala.

En la mesa solo había dos carpetas, la de su profesor y la de ese tal "Viktor" interesado en Yuri.

—¿Cómo es Viktor? — Pregunto Yuuri. — ¿Es ese Vitya? — Observó la tercera carpeta.

Yuuri quería dinero, en realidad necesitaba dinero. Pero no podía ser egoísta con el ruso, Yuri a pesar de todo lo que dijiese, era su preciado amigo, por lo menos eso era lo que el japonés pensaba.

Además le debía la vida, ¡Lo salvó de morir ahogado! -en un tazón de cereal-.

—Es Viktor Nikiforov, dueño de la más grande empresa automotriz de Rusia.

—¿Puedo hacer la entrevista con él? ¿Yurio puede hacer aun la entrevista con Otabek?

—¡Yuuri! — Phichit estuvo a punto de protestar, pero inmediatamente se detuvo, no solo por la mirada adorablemente destellante de Yurio si no también por la determinación de Yuuri.

—Bueno... — Chris intenta rememorar sus conversaciones pasadas con ambos hombres, nunca les mostró fotos y solo les dijo su nombre, era una verdadera -y en este caso, milagrosa- coincidencia que ambos se llamaran igual. — Sí, creo que no habría problema...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra.**

—¿Me estas diciendo que tengo que actuar como un infantil mocoso virginal cuando esté con él?

—El Yuuri de quien le hable y por el cual se intereso es así, no se puede evitar. —Chris se alzó de hombros. — Ustedes son los que se complican la vida.

Phichit dudaba que alguna de esas entrevistas fuese a funcionar.

—¡Uhgg! — Yuri cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no tenía otra opción. — ¡Estúpido cerdo...! — Se giró buscando al japonés, necesitaba una lección exprés.

—Yuuri está fuera de combate. — Dijo Phichit señalando a Yuuri, después de escuchar todas las "proezas" por las cuales Viktor se interesó en Yuri, sabía que no sería capaz de actuar de aquella manera frente a Viktor sin morirse de vergüenza.

Tuvo que sentarse en el sofá e intentaba que el calor bajará de sus mejillas sonrojadas, después de aquellas increíbles y excitantes historias, ahora veía a Yuri de una manera diferente, Yuri era a sus ojos una persona completamente adulta.

—¿De verdad tengo que hacer eso? — Yuri bufo.

Necesitaría más de una lección.

...

* * *

*Masumi, no sé, escuche por el fandom que este es el nombre por el cual Kubo-sensei llamó al acompañante de Chris -ese tipo sexy, el de la federación Suiza(?-

Ok, un cap más terminado ¡yey!

Por supuesto esto transcurre en el pasado, antes de que mi ruso idiota y mi japonés más idiota se conozcan -creo que no tengo que explicar eso, pero yolo-.

Nos leemos.


	5. Tontos celos Tonto amor

**...**

* * *

 **Eros & Ágape.**

 _Tontos celos. Tonto amor._

—Esto es... — Yuuri suspiro, deslizó su mano por la terciopelada toalla que había puesto en cierta parte de su cama, su cabello aun estaba un poco húmedo pero su cuerpo ya estaba completamente seco y limpio.

Estaba preparado.

Sí a su yo de hace un año le hubieran dicho que estaría en una situación tan vergonzosa...

Lo habría creído, porque vamos, él era la torpeza andante. Pero este tipo de vergonzosa situación no era lo que él habría imaginado.

—¿Una estupidez? — La voz de Yuri en el altavoz del celular, lo trajo a la realidad.

Yuuri lo ignoro totalmente y se acostó en su cama. Extendió sus brazos a los lados y observo por unos instantes el techo.

—Es vergonzoso. — Corrigió el japonés, Yuuri solo escucho un pesado suspiro por el altavoz. No era fácil para él pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría con Yuri.

Phichit y Chris estaban descartados, ellos definitivamente asesinarían a Viktor, si Yuuri les decía lo que pasó entre ellos.

—Bien, yo me voy entonces.

—Gracias.

—¡Disfrútalo, es el más grande que encontré! — Y lo último que escuchó fue la burlona risa de Yuri.

Yuuri bufó, lo tomó entre sus manos y después de una minuciosa observación, susurro:

—¡El de Viktor era más grande! —Con las mejillas encendidas de color rojo, agradece desde el fondo de su corazón que Yuri haya colgado antes de escuchar aquella atrevida confesión.

…

—Es inusual verte temprano. — Cuando Viktor abrió la puerta de su oficina, no esperó encontrarse con esa persona ocupando cómodamente su silla, mientras jugaba con uno de sus bolígrafos. Su irritante sonrisa arrogante era algo que Viktor no deseaba ver tan temprano.

Sólo por si acaso, Viktor regreso su mirada al grabado que había sobre la puerta, no había equivocación alguna, esa era su oficina, esa era su silla y ese era su bolígrafo favorito.

Ex bolígrafo favorito.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Parado en el marco de la puerta, sin querer realmente entrar a su propio oficina hasta que él saliera de ella; Viktor masajeo su sien, sus ojos azules se toparon con el rostro impasible de... — Jean.

—¡Vamos, somos amigos! ¡Llámame JJ! — Jean Jacques Leroy. Un hombre que no tenía buenas referencias frente a Viktor, por una u otra razón.

—Estudiamos en la misma universidad, pero eso no nos hace amigos.

Jean sonrió con picardía, regreso el bolígrafo a donde lo había tomado y se levantó de la silla de Viktor, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le indico que aquella silla era nuevamente suya, sin otra opción, Viktor entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

La presencia de Jean tan temprano esa mañana, no era una simple visita -indeseada-, Jean quería algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —Viktor paso su mano por la lisa superficie de su escritorio, sin mantener contacto visual con Jean.

—¡Quiero un auto!

—Pudiste hablar con Yakov.

—No, no, no... seré específico, quiero un auto para alguien. — JJ observó a Viktor, la sonrisa en su rostro se había ido, sabía que Viktor no pensaba en él como amigo, quizás ni siquiera como una persona agradable y ciertamente a JJ no le importaba ese hecho, porque JJ pensaba de la misma manera sobre Viktor. — Necesito pedirle disculpas a alguien.

—¿Y un auto es lo único que puede solucionarlo? — Viktor sonrió con arrogancia, desde que conocía a JJ sabía del tipo de personas que accedían a estar con él. — Debe ser alguien realmente interesante... — Del tipo "ambicioso".

—Sip, tan interesante que accedería a dejar a su actual pareja solo por un auto. Un exclusivo y lujoso auto.

—Puedo imaginarlo. — Una batalla de falsa cortesía se inició entre ellos.

—Es un chico bastante inusual. — JJ camino por toda la oficina de Viktor, se acercó primero a los libreros, un sinfín de títulos sobre economía, administración y algunos otros, los que parecían más desgastados, viejas y nuevas novelas como Moby-dick, El viejo y el mar o El alquimista.

Jean deslizó su dedo sobre los libros del primer estante, se detuvo cuando uno de ellos llamó su atención: "El sombrero del malo" leyó en voz baja, casi un susurro.

—Sí es un auto lo que quieres, habla con Yakov.

—No solo quiero el auto. — Jean camino exactamente al centro de la oficina de Viktor, nunca le agrado, pero particularmente nunca lo odio. No hasta hace exactamente una semana cuando descubrió que Yuri estaba saliendo con él.

No hasta que hace tres días Yuri lo rechazó porque estaba saliendo con Viktor Nikiforov.

—Quiero a Yuri. — Jean le señaló.

Hubo un instante en el que Viktor creyó estar escuchando mal, quizás todo esto era un sueño o una alucinación causada por el cansancio de no dormir adecuadamente la última semana.

Pero ¿Quién necesitaba dormir cuando Yuuri lo estaba evitando y rechazando cada una de sus llamadas, mensajes y visitas?

—Sí, esa cosita caliente y lasciva con la que sales, estuvo conmigo antes y lo quiero de vuelta.

—¿Yuuri y tú?

—Tiene un talento innato en la cama, ¿Verdad, Viktor?

Por supuesto, cada uno de ellos hablaba de una persona diferente. No obstante ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Pero las piezas encajaban perfectamente, las mentiras de Yuuri, la información errónea que obtuvo JJ y los celos de Viktor que no lo dejaron pesar con claridad, lo hicieron posible.

Cuando Viktor se quedó solo en su oficina, tomó el bolígrafo que Jean había estado usando con anterioridad, el diseño, el pequeño detalle del diamante y el baño en oro, le gustaron lo suficiente como para gastar algunos miles de dólares en él.

Pero así como le gusto, ahora le desagrada.

Y el bolígrafo término en el cesto de basura.

¿Sus sentimientos por Yuuri, deberían terminar ahí también?

…

—Viktor... — Yuuri gimió. Un largo y placentero gemido. Las caricias que antes no habían hecho nada en su cuerpo, ahora se sentían bien. Muy bien.

Por ejemplo, nunca antes se había excitado tanto solo tocando sus pezones, solo bastaba recordar cómo es que se había sentido cuando Viktor los tocó y los mordió. Con esa imagen en mente Yuuri cerró sus ojos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, ese no era el plan, para nada. Yuuri no esperaba que eso se sintiera bien.

Sus dedos se movían alrededor de ellos, ya no era más una sensación extraña, aquellas pequeñas caricias le hacían estremecer, gemir y rogar por más.

—Viktor... Viktor... — Podía imaginar a Viktor sonriendo al escuchar su suplicante y desesperada voz. — Tócame más... — Su mano izquierda bajó lentamente sobre su pecho, recorrió su abdomen algunos segundos y finalmente siguió su camino.

Su dedo solo rozo su erección y Yuuri casi gritó.

No intento callar su voz, no, simplemente sus ojos se abrieron a una realidad que odiaba, ahí no estaba Viktor, quien le tocaba no era Viktor.

Evito a Viktor por todo una semana. No contesta sus llamadas, tampoco los mensajes y definitivamente no sale de su habitación cuando Viktor llega a la puerta de su apartamento y le pregunta a Phichit por él.

Está demasiado avergonzado como para verlo de frente. Pero no puede decirlo eso a Viktor, tampoco puede decirle que esta practicando duro para sus próximos encuentros íntimos.

Tratando de acostumbrarse a la invasión en su trasero y sienta placer en lugar de agonizante dolor. -Que al otro día lo haría caminar como un ciervo recién nacido-.

Todo se acabaría si le dijese la verdad.

Todo, incluso su extraña relación de amor unilateral.

Yuuri tomó el bote de lubricante y vertió una cantidad generosa en sus manos. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a usar sus dedos para correrse, pero sus dedos no eran nada comparado al tamaño de Viktor, así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuvo que confesarle la verdad a Yuri y pedirle su ayuda.

Y es por eso que esta era la última etapa:

Un dildo.

Yuri fue tan amable en comprarlo para él -después de reírse de su extraña situación-.

Yuuri jugo un momento con su entrada, untando el lubricante alrededor y dentro de ella, primero introdujo uno de sus dedos, un instante después fue el segundo, aunque estuviera acostumbrado a ello, seguiría siendo extraño sentir la calidez de su interior rodeando sus dedos, tan extraño y excitante.

Yuuri guió su otra mano hacía su pene que clamaba un poco de atención. Sus dedos se movían dentro de él, buscando aquel punto que lo volvía loco y su mano acariciaba con frenesí su erección, Yuuri no podía creer en lo que se había convertido, pero el espejo coincidentemente colocado al lado de su cama reflejaba la verdad:

La inmoral y placentera verdad.

—Vik... tor...

"Yuuri"

Viktor.

Viktor.

Viktor.

Quería ver a Viktor.

Quería que Viktor lo besara, que lo tocara...

—Eres un chico sucio, Yuuri... — Yuuri escuchaba su voz, sentía como la mirada de Viktor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad al saberse observado haciendo tales cosas tan pervertidas, pero no se detuvo, no pudo hacerlo. — ¿Se siente bien, Yuuri?

—S-sí... Uhmm...

Yuuri movió sus dedos con desesperación dentro de él, sus caderas hacían movimientos circulares y se empujaban levemente hacia arriba y después hacia abajo.

—Viktor, Viktor, Viktor... ¡Más, por favor!

No era suficiente. Nada de lo que hacía era suficiente para calmar el calor en su interior.

Necesitaba a Viktor, sus suaves y gentiles caricias, sus besos, su voz grave y profunda diciendo su nombre.

—¡TE QUIERO DENTRO!

La moral y la vergüenza se tomarían unas largas vacaciones a partir de ahora, pero el deseo y la lujuria las reemplazarían por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

El movimiento de sus dedos y de su mano sobre su pene, se detuvieron, tomó solo algunos segundos para respirar apropiadamente, su cuerpo ardía y pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente y su torso.

El lubricante en su entrepierna se sentía extraño, como si se hubiese excitado y mojado como una chica.

—¿Qué clase de chica haría esto? — Se dijo así mismo.

Yuuri abrió sus piernas.

—Es una bonita vista, Yuuri.

Un hermosa y espléndida vista.

Yuuri lamió varias veces el dildo, lo chupo con extrema devoción, como si se tratase del mismísimo pene de Viktor. No pensó en nada, sólo trato de regresar a aquella vez, su primera vez. El sabor, el tamaño, la sensación de la carne dura y caliente en su boca. Los gruñidos que Viktor trataba de contener.

Su boca se despidió del pene artificial con un beso sobre la punta.

Una de sus manos lo guio hasta su entrada y la otra, con un poco de dificultad; separó sus nalgas para recibirlo, lentamente, fue introduciendo el falo.

Como esperaba y como recordaba, el principio no era doloroso.

Pero...

—Viktor... Vitya... — Tenía miedo de seguir empujando, él mismo contraía las paredes internas y le hacían más difícil seguir avanzando.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri — Yuuri logró relajarse al imaginar la paciente voz de Viktor.

Sabía que solo era su mente jugando con la poca cordura que tenía; Yuuri sintió como una mano más grande que la suya, suave y firme, tomaba sus manos para ayudarle a empujar el dildo dentro de él, después de algunos segundos, pudo meterlo por completo.

Hizo una mueca ante la extraña y familiar sensación.

No espero mucho para comenzar a moverse, lentamente, porque aunque el dolor no era tan intenso como la primera vez, si le generaba molestia.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar aquella zona que le hacía gritar de placer. Era fácil encontrarla con sus dedos, pero estaba teniendo problemas con el dildo.

Un movimiento que detuvo el tiempo por un segundo.

—Uhmm... Ahhh, ahí... — Sus manos parecían moverse solas, empujando y sacando el dildo de su interior, no había ni una pizca de dolor, solo placer, puro placer que se incrementaba cada vez que pensaba en Viktor.

Cuanto deseaba un beso de Viktor.

—Viktor... más... —Yuuri gimió y su espalda se arqueo, estaba a punto de correrse. Cada penetración era más rápida y certera que la anterior, Yuuri ya no pudo seguir un ritmo y solo había empujes desenfrenados, llevo una de sus manos hacía su propia erección y la apretó suave pero firmemente.

Cada movimiento lo empujaba un poco más a la locura.

Yuuri se corrió con el nombre de Viktor en su boca y su semen ensuciando su abdomen y la toalla que Yuuri había colocado puntualmente sobre su cama.

Tratando de regularizar su respiración y aun disfrutando de los efectos del orgasmo, Yuuri escucho el timbre de su teléfono celular.

Un mensaje de Viktor:

 **"Quiero verte. No es ninguna petición, es una orden.**

 **A menos que quieras que nuestro contrato se rompa."**

* * *

..

..

Ufff, pensé que nunca lo acabaría.

Nos leemos.


	6. Cinco maletas y un gato

Este es un capítulo que no interfiere en la trama principal.

Si no te gusta el OtaYuri, puedes pasar de largo, si en cambio te gusta, por favor disfruta la lectura.

Gracias por su comprensión.

..

* * *

 **Eros & Ágape.**

 _Cinco maletas y un gato._

 _Yuri recuerda la primera vez que vio a "el chico del café". Fue exactamente un 15 de marzo, él había ordenado una malteada de vainilla y dos donas de chocolate. En la fila de al lado, alguien ordenaba un café con crema._

 _Le gusto su voz. Así de simple, su profunda, calmada y suave voz es lo que hizo a Yuri girar levemente. Se topó con un hombre un poco más bajo que él, sus miradas se conectaron breves segundos y Yuri fue capaz de ver su rostro._

 _Una expresión seria y quizás un poco tosca, es lo que encontró._

 _El café con crema llegó primero, después de pagar y agradecer a la empleada, el chico del café se fue._

 _Un encuentro como cualquier otro, no había nada de especial en el. No tenía por qué haber algo especial, en primer lugar._

[—]

—¿Yuri? ¿Estás en casa? — Las luces apagadas en el apartamento eran extrañas a esas horas, generalmente cuando salía temprano del trabajo, Yuri ya estaba en casa para recibirlo con una entusiasta sonrisa y un casto beso en la mejilla.

Esta vez no hubo beso, tampoco la radiante y bonita sonrisa de su compañero.

Y se sintió vacío, como en el pasado. Antes de que Yuri se impusiera en su vida, en su casa y en su corazón.

Dejó las llaves en el recibidor y camino por el pasillo que lo llevaría directamente a la sala, aflojó su corbata en el camino y soltó un pesado suspiro, a veces el trabajo era muy pesado, sobre todo cuando quieres estrangular a tu propio cliente por ser un tipo odioso.

Encendió la luz de la sala, espero ver a Yuri durmiendo en el sofá con la televisión encendida en un canal cualquiera con el volumen al mínimo. Solía pasar, que se quedara dormido mientras lo esperaba. Yuri era un chico muy activo, como un gato. Pero también era un chico que se aburría con facilidad.

Sin embargo la televisión estaba apagada y el sofá estaba vacío.

El silencio nunca antes se había sentido así de sofocante.

Tuvo miedo.

Había muchas posibilidades y ninguna de ellas le gusto a Otabek.

¿Yuri se canso de él? ¿Se fue de su casa? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Estará en problemas?

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marco de memoria el número de Yuri, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el pasillo, decidido a salir a buscarlo. Estaba preocupado por él.

No importaba si Yuri se había cansado de él o si quería romper el contrato, si solo era eso, Otabek lo comprendería... pero si estaba en problemas, Otabek no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

—¿Otabek? — La voz de Yuri lo paró en seco. Toda su preocupación se esfumó cuando lo vio salir de su habitación, el cabello de Yuri estaba hecho un desastre, su ropa estaba arrugada y su voz sonaba tan perezosa, Yuri tallaba sus ojos intentando alejar el sueño, estaba en casa y a salvo.

—Yuri. — El pelirrubio se acercó lentamente y como era costumbre le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. Era un efecto que solo Otabek lograba.

Yuri sujeto su mano y la llevó hasta sus mejillas, Yuri amaba al hombre frente a él, el gustar y la curiosidad sobre él, se transformaron poco a poco en amor, simplemente lo sabía. Porque una vida junto a Otabek era lo único que quería. No tenía que ser excitante o llena de aventuras, así como estaban ahora era suficiente, tan feliz y deseando que esos días duraran para siempre.

Pero su relación está hecha a base de mentiras.

JJ se lo recordó esa mañana.

—Tus ojos están hinchados. — Otabek deslizó suavemente su pulgar sobre su mejilla derecha.

—Te mentí. — Yuri sujeto con fuerza la mano de Otabek, cerró sus ojos para no ver la decepción en su rostro y se preparó para el rechazo de la persona que amaba, la única que amaría en toda su vida.

Él no merecía a Otabek.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Mentirme?

—Yo no soy Yuuri.

—No entiendo, lo siento... — Por supuesto Yuri esperaba esa clase de confusión. No sería fácil para él y mucho menos para Otabek.

Palabra a palabra Yuri le contó todo: la primera vez que se vieron, aquellos días en los que lo veía en silencio y con el anhelo en su corazón para que se acercara a él "el chico del café". Le dijo cómo es que supo su nombre a través de Chris, su insistencia por ser él quien se presenta a la entrevista, la máscara que tuvo que forjar a base de mentiras para ser la persona que Otabek esperaba.

—Tengo más experiencia en esto de lo que crees, Otabek. — Y es por eso que Yuri no merecía ser atesorado por Otabek. — No soy inocente, no soy puro... — Yuri suspiro, dejó ir la mano de Otabek y se alejó de él.

Eso era todo, era el fin.

—¿Y? — Yuri busco la mirada de Otabek. Una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, el rostro de Otabek era el mismo de siempre, no había rechazo, no había comprensión, amor o rabia...

No había nada.

—Tú eres Yuri, eso es suficiente para mí. — Su expresión se suavizó y Yuri vio esperanzas.

—Otabek... ¿No me odias? — Otabek negó varias veces.

¿Podían seguir juntos un poco más? Yuri estaba bien, con solo quedarse a su lado. No exageraría en sus egoístas peticiones, no le importaba no ser correspondido.

Por ahora.

Yuri no era el tipo de hombre que se rinde fácilmente. La próxima vez, iría a ganar.

—No te odio, te amo. Pensé que ya lo sabías. — Otabek deslizó ligeramente el flequillo de Yuri para poder ver sus hermosos ojos, había sorpresa reflejada en ellos. El kazajo soltó una pequeña risita y sin previo aviso beso sus labios. — Si no fuese así, te hubiese echado de mi casa con tus cinco maletas y tu gato.

Otabek era un chico de rutina, despertarse a las seis, estar listo a las seis y media y tomar su café a las siete. Ocho horas o más de trabajo, llegar a casa, preparar algo sencillo para cenar, bañarse e irse a la cama. Esa era su perfecta vida, la que pensó no cambiaría por nada.

Pero entonces un día llegó Yuri, con cinco maletas, su gato y una bonita sonrisa.

El gato fue lo que derritió su corazón. No. Mentira, fue la sonrisa de Yuri a lo que no pudo decir "no".

Yuri, llegó a su vida para quedarse.

Y no le molestaba.

De hecho lo hacía feliz.

—Te amo. — Repitió, solo porque adoraba ver el destello de alegría en los ojos de Yuri.

.

* * *

.

Un pequeño capítulo para mi adorado OtaYuri -3-

¿Les gustaría leer más de ellos? ¿Quién hard OtaYuri?

7w7r

Piénsenlo y respondan con sabiduría.

Nos leemos.

PD: ¿Alguien sabe como se llama el gato de Yurio? TuT


	7. Causa-Efecto

**Eros & Ágape.**

 _Causa-Efecto._

 **"Estoy frente a tu casa, baja en cinco minutos."**

Viktor presiono el botón para enviar el mensaje y el aviso de enviado no tardó más de dos segundos en aparecer.

Detuvo su auto justo frente a la casa de Yuuri y lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Busco en la guantera de su auto, creía recordar que ahí había dejado la última cajetilla de cigarros que compro, desde hace ya algunos meses que no tenía deseos de fumar, pero ahora un buen cigarrillo podría distraerlo un poco.

Más que algunos documentos del auto y los del seguro vehicular, no encontró nada más.

Regreso ambas manos al volante y sus dedos índices golpearon aquella superficie con impaciencia.

Dos minutos después, la puerta principal de la casa que Yuuri compartía con Phichit se abrió, la valla que rodeaba su jardín y los arbustos y árboles que había ahí, no le dejaban ver perfectamente si era Yuuri o era Phichit que salía para decirle que Yuuri no podría verlo, otra vez.

—¡Viktor! — Escuchó la voz de Yuuri.

Pero...

Viktor abrió la puerta de su auto y bajó de él.

—L-l-lo sie... nto. — Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía sin control y sus manos tenían un ligero temblor. — ¿Es... tas mo-molesto? — Bajo una respiración agitada apenas y pudo formular su pregunta.

—¿Y-y-yuuri? — Dudo por algunos segundos antes de llamar el nombre del japonés.

—¿Sí? — Recuperándose de la carrera que tuvo contra el tiempo -cuando trabaja sin parar, podía hacer magia con solo cinco minutos, pero esa increíble habilidad se fue perdiendo mientras más se acostumbraba a ser complacido por Viktor-, desde vestirse, caerse por las escaleras y finalmente abrir la puerta, casi una misión imposible con sus manos temblando sin control.

Era Yuuri no había duda, pero era un Yuuri que en definitiva él no conocía.

Desde su ropa hasta su cabello, pasando por sus lentes y el pésimo gusto en colores para vestirse. Viktor subió su mano hasta su boca para tratar de evitar que Yuuri viese su sonrisa, también le gustaba este Yuuri.

De hecho le gustaba cada cosa de Yuuri y anhelaba descubrir más y más aspectos que desconocía de él, ¿Así es como se vestía cuando estaba en casa? Nunca antes había visto que Yuuri utilizara lentes, pero a diferencia de él -que los utilizaba solo para leer- a Yuuri le quedaban perfectos.

—Viktor. — Yuuri cerró sus puños sobre la tela de su vieja chaqueta e ignoraba su propia apariencia, en cuanto recibió el último mensaje de Viktor, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en que quería ver a Viktor y explicar correctamente lo que había pasado.

En realidad volvería a mentirle, una pequeña mentira. Solo una y no volvería a hacerlo más.

—Lo siento, estuve un poco presionado por los exámenes...

Yuri, el chico que Viktor creía que era, tenía calificaciones promedio, no eran malas ni buenas.

Y esa era bueno para Yuuri, para sus mentiras por lo menos -como una muestra de agradecimiento más tarde llamaría a Yuri para ofrecerle clases extra-.

Yuuri era un chico con excelentes notas académicas, que, postularía para una beca. No podía contar siempre con Viktor, su contrato solo duraría seis meses más y después de eso estaría por su cuenta de nuevo.

Pero por ahora, era la mejor mentira que pudo pensar para evitar que Viktor lo dejara antes de tiempo.

¿Funciono?

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo, no contestabas mis llamadas, tampoco mis mensajes y Phichit me decía que no podías verme! — Los brazos de Viktor lo rodearon antes de que pudiese hacer algo. — Lo siento por los mensajes, pero creí que sería la única manera de verte.

Los latidos de su corazón seguían estando sin control alguno, solo que esta vez por un motivo diferente, con un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa, Yuuri le regreso el abrazo, sus lentes se movieron y su flequillo cubrió parte de su vista, se sintió demasiado cómodo y al mismo tiempo incómodo.

Entonces Yuuri fue consciente de él mismo: Le había mostrado a Viktor su desastrosa y real apariencia. Se sentía demasiado apenado.

—Espérame un segundo ¿Sí? Iré a cambiarme y si tienes tiempo tengamos una cita. — Yuuri se apartó del abrazo de Viktor y trato de evitar su mirada, era una estupidez pensar que Viktor no lo había visto, de hecho se había reído de él -aunque intento esconderlo-.

—Está bien. — Dijo Viktor deteniendo sus pasos. — Solo quiero estar contigo, no me importa que tipo de ropa tengas puesta, además los lentes te quedan perfectos. — Podía ser solo una mentira, pero las palabras de Viktor llenaban su corazón de alegría.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Pero el color es otra cosa, esa chaqueta deberías quemarla.

...

Celos.

Era una palabra desconocida para Viktor hasta ahora.

Viktor era un tipo que no pensaba más allá del presente, no pensaba demasiado en el pasado y el futuro era algo que vendría por cuenta propia.

No tenía idea que podría sentir celos por el pasado de Yuuri, incluso cuando el específico que prefería tener una relación con alguien que tuviese toda clase de experiencia.

—¿Viktor, compraste un auto nuevo?

Supone entonces que la diferencia es que, nunca antes llegó a sentirse así por cualquier otra persona.

Nunca se enamoro.

Hasta que Yuuri llegó a su vida.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿En realidad si estás enojado, verdad?

Viktor detuvo su auto.

No estaba enojado con Yuuri, en realidad estaba molesto consigo mismo, por siquiera haber pensado por un instante en botar los sentimientos que habían nacido en su corazón por Yuuri. El pasado de Yuuri y su mismo pasado era algo que no tendría que interferir con su presente, así como Yuuri tuvo varias parejas, Viktor había hecho lo mismo, enojarse con Yuuri por algo como eso, sería demasiado estúpido.

Lo que era difícil de entender era la manera en que JJ hacía ver a Yuuri como un tipo interesado.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—Te voy a regalar un auto, ¿Cuál te gustaría tener? — Cuando Chris le hablo de Yuuri, solo le dijo que sería su tipo ideal, un chico con una basta experiencia, con él cual no podrías aburrirte nunca. —Puedo decirte que no suelen gustarme este tipo de autos, pero el Rolls-royce phantom serenity* es una buena opción, me gusto tanto que no pude evitar comprarme uno.

Yuuri definitivamente creía en las palabras de Viktor, siempre que salía con Viktor, veía aquel Aston Martin, el favorito de Viktor, no obstante esta vez era un auto diferente.

Suponía que este auto era ese Rolls-royce phantom serenity del que hablaba, un auto que le daba una mayor libertad de movimiento, más cómodo en su interior y quizás más caro.

—¿Qué te parece un Zenvo ST1**? — Chris entonces no se había equivocado con Yuuri, aunque la primera cita no fue lo que esperaba, al final, Yuuri fue el indicado en muchos aspectos, desde su manera de seducirlo con un simple movimiento o una sola palabra, hasta las pequeñas charlas que mantenía con él.

Yuuri estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Me gustaría hacerlo en un Maybach Landaulet***. — Yuuri podría no saber de autos, pero lo que si sabia es que Viktor hablaba de autos que costaban más de lo que él podría ganar en su vida, de hecho necesitaría por lo menos cinco o seis vidas sin parar de trabajar para poder pagar uno de esos autos.

—Vitya, no tienes que comprar un auto para mi. No lo necesito.

Así es Yuuri no necesita un auto, no necesita a JJ y no estaba interesado en romper su compromiso con él, porque de ser así le habría ignorado ¿No? Lo hubiese dejado esperando hasta que se cansara frente a su casa.

Viktor sonrió levemente, era como si un peso casi insoportable hubiese desaparecido de su espalda.

—Perdón, estoy estresado eso es todo. — No quería hablar de JJ con Yuuri después de no haberlo visto por todo una semana, prefería disfrutar la compañía de Yuuri por el momento, después le preguntaría por JJ.

A Yuuri no le interesaban los autos tanto como a Viktor, él no sabía de precios o marcas o cuál era mejor o más rápido.

Lo único que sabía en esos momentos era que el auto en donde estaban, era más cómodo que el Aston Martin. Entonces, era más fácil para Yuuri acercarse a Viktor para besarlo.

Lo deseaba, deseaba ese beso con locura, Viktor no fue él único que se había sentido solo o frustrado, Yuuri había deseado un beso desde el momento en que se despidió de Viktor la noche después de haber hecho el amor con él.

Ambos rieron, si bien los lentes no los molestan lo suficiente, si era extraño.

Un segundo beso, Viktor se apoderó de los labios de Yuuri e impaciente mordisqueo suave mente su labio inferior, Yuuri gimió y la lengua de Viktor no dudó en introducirse en el interior de su boca. ¡Ahh! Como había extrañado esos besos humedos y ruidosos, extraño el sabor de su boca.

Las grandes manos de Viktor acariciaban su nuca y se perdían en las hebras de su cabello.

—Te extrañe, Yuuri.

—Hey, Vitya, aunque este no es un Maybach Landaulet, ¿Quieres hacerlo? — Esperaba haber dicho bien el nombre.

¿Por qué los autos caros tenían que tener nombres jodidamente extraños?

Mientras Yuuri se preocupaba por el nombre de un auto y de haberlo dicho bien, Viktor estaba en una fiera pelea contras si mismo. Decirle que lo amaba y arriesgarse a ser rechazado o quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y después quitárselo a Yuuri para ir ambos al asiento trasero en donde tendrían mayor comodidad.

Sus manos se movieron casi por voluntad propia, desesperadamente intentó quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, fallando vergonzosamente las dos primeras veces. Esta era la clase de control que Yuuri tenía sobre él, con una simple palabra, un simple gesto podía tenerlo a sus pies, a Viktor ese hecho no le molestaba del todo.

—Baja. — Le dijo, Yuuri sonrió levemente, encantando a Viktor.

—Viktor... — Yuuri le dio un beso rápido cuando ambos se abrazaron al bajar del auto, Viktor tiró de él con moderada fuerza para que lo siguiera, y en tres segundos o menos ambos volvieron a entrar al auto. No les importó el lugar, la hora o que alguien pudiese verlos, de hecho saber eso lo hacía un poco más excitante.

Viktor término sobre Yuuri, en el cómodo asiento trasero de su Rolls-royce, esa sería un muy buen recuerdo sobre la primera vez que condujo un auto de ese tipo.

Una espléndida manera de estrenarlo.

—Yuuri, ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces en la parte trasera de un auto? — Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Tal vez?

Le molesto. De alguna manera le molesto, mucho más que antes.

Era estúpido.

—Es mi primera vez. — Yuuri extiende sus manos y toma el rostro de Viktor. — ¿Estas decepcionado por eso?

—No. — Viktor recorre gentilmente el cuerpo de Yuuri, hay demasiada tela cubriendo su hermosa y dulce piel. — No me molesta en lo absoluto.

Viktor lo había decidido, no importaba el resultado, él simplemente le confesaría su amor a Yuuri, y durante los próximos seis meses si es que Yuuri no decidía terminar su contrato, se dedicaría a enamorarlo poco a poco, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería entregárselo a alguien más.

Yuuri gimió lindamente cuando Viktor se movió hacia adelante para volver a besarlo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y parecían danzar al ritmo de una armoniosa melodía, Viktor era completamente consciente de que estaba enamorado de Yuuri, entonces más que sexo, para él era algo más cálido, más hermoso y especial.

—¿No te molestan los lentes? — Viktor tocó suavemente el cristal derecho de los lentes de Yuuri, el japonés negó de inmediato, incluso si le molestaba, sin ellos no podría ver claramente el rostro de Viktor. — Bien...

—Tócame más, Viktor.

—Tranquilo, yo quiero tocarte te lo aseguro, quiero lamer cada parte de tu cuerpo. Ven... — Viktor le dio la libertad necesaria para que se sentara, su chaqueta -que fue lo único que le permitió cambiarse - fue votada entre los asientos del frente, su camiseta no tuvo un destino mejor.

—Tú también. — Por supuesto Yuuri no sería el único desnudo dentro del auto, él también tenía deseos de tocar a Viktor, aun podía recordar levemente su olor y la firmeza de su cuerpo, sus músculos marcados y su gran espalda.

¿Todavía seguirán en ella los rasguños de aquella vez? Yuuri sentía curiosidad, la marca que dejó en su cuello, esperaba siguiera ahí o tendría que hacer otra. Viktor aún era de él, faltaban seis meses para que todo terminará y él planeaba utilizar debidamente el tiempo restante, se aseguraría de nunca olvidarlo.

Aunque eso lo destrozará por completo.

—Viktor... — Estaba impaciente, su pene estaba teniendo ya una dolorosa erección que pedía ser atendida, comenzaba a hundirse en el placer, le gustaba esa sensación de no pensar en nada más y tenía a la persona que lo hacía perderse en ese placer justo sobre él, también con una notable erección entre sus pantalones.

Yuuri relamió sus labios, ¿Le permitiría volver a chupar su pene? Esta vez tenía más confianza gracias a todos los videos porno que vio.

El destino, la casualidad o el propio karma, todo ello se junto o no tiene nada que ver, o solo es la ley de causa-efecto.

De las muchas cosas que pudieron salir bien esa tarde, en donde Viktor le diría a Yuuri lo que sentía, nada fue como él lo planeó.

¿Quién tiene la culpa en este caso? ¿Yuuri? ¿Viktor? Posiblemente ambos.

Yuuri siente una repentina y brusca intromisión en su trasero, siente como el lubricante sigue saliendo, y sus mejillas se encienden llenas de vergüenza al recordar que no tuvo tiempo, para limpiar correctamente esa área.

—Viktor... du-duele... — La presión en su trasero desapareció, así como en todo su cuerpo, Viktor se sentó lejos de Yuuri.

Su mano aún sigue empapaba de lubricante y ese lubricante estaba en el trasero de Yuuri, ¿Qué más podría pensar?

Después de todo Yuuri no era más que una puta.

—¿Viktor, que sucede? — Yuuri se acercó tímidamente a Viktor, extendió su mano para jalar levemente la manga de su abrigo.

Entonces si era una puta, no había caso en hacerlo con cuidado, no había porqué ser paciente, no había porqué enamorarse de él, cuando Yuuri no podía amar a nadie.

Si él ya había roto su contrato al acostarse con otro hombre.

—¿Viktor? — Las manos del japonés fueron tomadas con fuerza por Viktor y al mismo tiempo le obligó a acostarse nuevamente, —¿Qué sucede? — Nunca antes había visto ese tipo de expresión en el rostro de Viktor, tan seria, oscura y aterradora.

—Abre tus piernas. — Exigió. La suave voz con la que le hablaba tampoco estaba.

—No... ¿Viktor, que sucede?

—¡ABRE LAS PIERNAS COMO LA PUTA QUE ERES!

El paraíso que Yuuri había construido a base de mentiras, se transformó en un verdadero infierno.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Ok, si ya sé, me van a matar... pero maten primero a Viktor.

—les avienta al ruso, mientras ella corre lejos—

Rolls-royce phantom serenity:

*Bajo la máxima de la marca "toma lo mejor que existe y hazlo mejor" el Rolls royce phantom serenity tiene un precio en el mercado de un millón de euros —que según Google-sama y su convertidor de divisas, esto vendría siendo: 1.1 millones de dólares—

Zenvo ST1:

**Este automóvil fue fabricado por los daneses Zenvo Automotive, está inspirado en los autos de los años 80. Alcanza la capacidad máxima de 372km/h, la cual se limita automáticamente, por su motor V8. Cuesta 1.8 millones de dólares.

Maybach Landaulet :

***Precio: 1.38 millones de dólares. Éste es el modelo más lujoso de la lista: Maybach.

—Regresa tras su escudo de Makkachin y les recuerda que si la matan ya no hay un próximo capítulo.—

Solo regrese para decirles esto:

Nos leemos.


	8. Terminemos

**::**

* * *

 **::**

 **Eros & Ágape.**

 _Terminemos._

—¿Viktor? — Yuuri estaba asustado, su cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente, su ceño se frunció cuando sus muñecas fueron apresadas con fuerza sobre su cabeza. —N-no...

Con Viktor a su lado todo fue siempre solo risas, comodidad y protección. Quizás Viktor no se enamoró de él, pero por lo menos había una lindad relación entre ellos, ¿Amistad? ¿Compromiso? ¡No le importaba cómo es que Viktor viera su relación! Ahora mismo todo lo que quería era dejar de sentir temor al ver los hermosos ojos azules de Viktor.

No entendía del todo las palabras que Viktor acababa de decirle, su cabeza daba vueltas a cada palabra, pero no lograba darles un significado, ¿Abrir sus piernas? ¿Una puta? ¿Quién era una puta? ¿Él?

No, él no era una puta.

Él solo era un tonto chico enamorado.

Pero Viktor no sabía esto, no tenía idea de lo dolorosa que fue su primera vez, no sabe cuánto miedo tuvo, tampoco entiende lo feliz que fue a pesar de todo ello.

"¡ABRE LAS PIERNAS COMO LA PUTA QUE ERES!"

No había nadie más en ese auto, Viktor no veía a nadie más que a él, aquella mirada acusadora y aterradora iba solo dirigida a él y ahora mismo él no es el tonto aburrido y ordinario chico que ha visto en el espejo por más de veinte años, Viktor no lo conoce.

Quizás por eso es que le ha dicho eso.

¿Podría ser este un castigo para él? Por todas las mentiras que ha dicho, por sus egoístas deseos.

Las mentiras son lo que lo ha llevado a esta situación, con un gran malentendido frente a Viktor. Si se hubiese presentado tal y cual era, quizás Viktor pudo tomar interés en él, si le hubiese dicho a Viktor que era su primera vez cuando se acostó con él, entonces Viktor pudo ser gentil y perder su virginidad habría sido aún más especial y menos doloroso, por consiguiente Yuuri no habría hecho algo como practicar con un dildo para que su siguiente vez no doliera tanto.

Y como resultado final, Viktor no se habría confundido.

Poco a poco sus palabras dolían más.

No tiene caso decir _"si hubiera hecho esto" "quizás" "tal vez"_ o _"¿Y si?"_. Este era el resultado de sus decisiones, buenas o malas. Y ya no podía cambiarlo, por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron por sus propias lágrimas, que silenciosas se deslizaban hasta caer en el asiento del lujoso auto. No culpaba a Viktor, se culpaba así mismo por poner esa clase de expresión en el rostro de Viktor.

—Lo siento, Viktor. — Estaba bien, Viktor no sería capaz de lastimarlo, por muy molesto que estuviera. Él conocía a Viktor, el hombre de boba sonrisa en forma de corazón -sonrisa que adoraba- amable y protector.

Toda presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo desapareció y Yuuri vio cómo es que el propio Viktor cerraba su puño y asestaba un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

El japonés intentó acercarse a él.

—No vengas. — Le advirtió elevando su mano. — Vas a ensuciarte con mi sangre. — Viktor se giró levemente para que Yuuri no viese el líquido carmesí que caía de su nariz.

Era lo menos que merecía, pensaba Viktor. ¿Qué fueron todas esas imágenes en su cabeza? ¿Cómo es que si quiera había pensado hacerle daño a Yuuri? Él simplemente fue un idiota... ¡Había hecho llorar a la persona que amaba!

—Perdón Yuuri, discúlpame por decirte algo tan hiriente. — Una disculpa no solucionaba nada, pero era un comienzo. — Hoy vi a JJ, supongo que lo recuerdas.

De hecho no, no lo recordaba, ni siquiera sabía quién era él.

—Tuve celos, pero de inmediato pensé que era algo tonto. Porque Yuuri no es una persona ambiciosa y dada la circunstancia, tengo la seguridad de que poseo más dinero que él. — Yuuri pudo acomodarse mejor en el asiento, y dado que él estaba más cerca de los pañuelos dentro de guantera, se estiró un poco hasta llegar a ellos.

Todavía desnudo, aun con el lubricante deslizándose lentamente entre sus piernas, incluso había pequeñas gotas en la imitación de cuero que cubría los asientos.

Pensando en ello, los pañuelos le servirían a los dos.

…

—Este es el cuarto día. — Phichit toco la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri, preocupado por él, por escucharlo llorar, por no saber qué es lo que le pasa a su querido amigo.

No hay respuesta, como siempre.

—¡OYE CERDO! —El ruso pateó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, parecía molesto pero Yurio se preocupaba a su manera por Yuuri. — ¿Por qué le diste la habitación que se cierra por dentro? — Se giró levemente para ver a Phichit.

—¡En ese tiempo él era el hijo bueno y tú eras el rebelde! ¡Nunca pensé que los papeles se alterarían de esta manera!

No salía de su habitación y solo lloraba, apenas comía y bebía agua. No hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera cuando Yurio lo amenazo con decirle a Phichit lo que había pasado entre Viktor y él.

—¡Yuuri, por favor!

—¡Sal de ahí cerdo!

Bajo sus sábanas, Yuuri intentaba ignorar la voz de sus amigos. Cada vez que pensaba en dejar su refugio, recordaba que Viktor ya no estaba a su lado, así que prefería quedarse dentro con su celular, pasando lentamente cada foto que él y Viktor se habían tomado, escuchando sus mensajes de voz y reproduciendo mil veces los videos que habían grabado juntos en sus tantas citas.

Y nuevamente, comenzaba a llorar. Era un ciclo sin final y doloroso.

 _—Terminemos el contrato._

 _—¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

 _—Sí. — No, no era lo que quería._

 _—No tengo derecho a negarme. — Su triste sonrisa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero tampoco quería que se negara a finalizar el contrato._

 _Ya no había otra manera de terminar con su dolor, las mentiras lo consumían poco a poco y antes de ser odiado por completo, prefería alejarse de Viktor._

 _—Lo siento Yuuri. — No podía pedirle que se quedara a su lado a pesar de todo, no tenía derecho. Así que prefería dejarlo ir antes de ser odiado por obligarlo a quedarse junto a él. — Lo siento... — Viktor intentó tomar la mano de Yuuri, pero el pelinegro se apartó de inmediato. — Lo siento. — El dolor de su rechazo era indescriptible, como si encajasen en su corazón miles y miles de dagas afiladas._

 _Viktor salió del auto, necesitaba llorar un poco._

 _—Te amo... — Sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido se escuchó. Yuuri no había rechazado a Viktor, simplemente tuvo miedo de ponerse a llorar y decirle que lo amaba si sentía nuevamente su mano sobre la suya._

 _Escucho mil perdones en su camino de regreso a casa... antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido._

 _Ni siquiera se despidió de Viktor y posiblemente fue lo mejor._

—¡Yuuri! — Otra vez golpeaban su puerta, reconoció la voz de Chris y la fugaz esperanza de saber de Viktor llegó.

¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba comiendo apropiadamente? ¿Cómo le iba en su trabajo? ¿Ya hizo un nuevo contrato con Chris? Si era así, esperaba que fuese un buen chico y que no le mintiera.

Su pecho se oprimió al pensar en eso. Imaginar a Viktor siendo feliz con otra persona, dolía más de lo que pensó.

—¡VIKTOR SE VA HOY AL TÍBET PARA LIMPIAR SU ALMA! ¡POSIBLEMENTE NO VUELVA NUNCA!

Antes de que Yurio y Phichit pudiesen procesar las palabras de Chris, Yuuri abrió su puerta.

—¡¿Se va a dónde a hacer que?!

—Al Tíbet, a limpiar su alma.

Estaba preparado para dejarlo ir, para pensar en él junto a otra persona, estaba preparado para amarlo en secreto durante toda su vida...

Entonces...

¿Por qué estaba preguntándole a Chris por la salida del vuelo de Viktor? ¿Por qué siente que morirá si no llega a tiempo para evitar que tome ese avión? ¿Y por qué piensa seriamente en tomar otro avión con destino al Tíbet si Viktor se va?

—¡Estúpido Viktor! — Tomando solo su celular y su cartera, pronto Chris, Yurio y Phichit lo escuchan abrir y cerrar la puerta principal. Milagrosamente esta vez no se ha caído por las escaleras.

Chris se ríe suavemente, ciertamente ambos son unos idiotas.

 **"Lo siento, Chris, tuve un repentino cambio de planes.**

 **No es importante pero como es sobre un cliente nuevo,**

 **tengo que atenderlo personalmente.**

 **Me voy hoy pero regreso el lunes.**

 **Yo invito la próxima vez."**

..

..

..

 _Extra._

 _Primera cita I_

De alguna manera siente que las cosas no están funcionado. Este chico, Yuuri, es un poco diferente a lo que él esperaba.

Chris lo describió como un chico salvaje, rebelde y Viktor imagino a un chico que amaba los lujos y los caros detalles, según Chris: Yuuri era un chico con una lengua afilada para hablar sin miedo de lo que los demás dirían de él. Chris también le dijo que era una bomba de seducción.

Yuuri era lindo, hermoso de hecho, la ropa ajustada a su cuerpo le dejaba ver la perfecta figura de Yuuri, envidiable para cualquier mujer. Pero el furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas que llegaba hasta sus orejas le hacía ver más que nada: adorable.

Yuuri también lucía incómodo ante su presencia y el lugar, murmurando más de un par de veces en un idioma que él no comprendía del todo.

—¿Quizás no te gusto el lugar? ¿Demasiado barato, tal vez?

Era una suerte que Yuuri hubiese tragado ya el jugo que había bebido segundos atrás, de otra manera lo habría escupido todo sobre Viktor.

— ¿Barato?— ¡Por dios, tan solo con lo que costaba una copa de vino, Yuuri hubiese podido vivir sin preocupaciones durante dos o tres meses!

¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle en esta circunstancia?

Yuuri trato de recordar las indicaciones de Phichit y Yurio, sin embargo ninguna lo preparaba para contestar la pregunta de Viktor.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo y Yuuri casi besa al mesero por interrumpir aquella tensa situación -y el mesero no se hubiese quejado-, su postre y el café de Viktor habían llegado.

Yuuri le sonríe al momento de tomar la cuchara, dispuesto a comerse el parfait de fresa que ordenó. Hace mucho tiempo que no come uno y es su favorito.

Mientras Viktor ha decidido que, lamentablemente, Yuuri no es de su interés.

Yuuri tomó la pequeña y alargada cuchara para comer su postre, Viktor bebió un sorbo de su café y observó con atención la bella sonrisa de Yuuri, el ruso suspiro, en verdad ese pelinegro es muy lindo. Pero más allá de eso, no hubo nada y quizás fue de la misma manera con Yuuri, por eso es que el japonés se portó de aquella manera: como si tuviese miedo o se sintiera avergonzado.

Ninguno cumplió con las expectativas del otro.

Mala suerte, porque Viktor en verdad tenía o había tenido deseos de salir con él.

Yuuri corrió tras su oreja algunos cabellos que le estorbaban para comer, tan finamente con delicadeza y, para su sorpresa, con sensualidad. Viktor había visto muchas veces ese movimiento, sin embargo, lo que le seguía a eso, no era comer un postre.

El pelinegro tomó con la cuchara un poco de crema batida, algunos trozos de fresa y los comió, en el instante que cerró sus labios alrededor de la cuchara, el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeció, cerró sus ojos disfrutando del dulce sabor de la crema y las fresas.

La cuchara lentamente abandonó su boca, no sin antes hacer un pequeño y fascinante sonido: algo parecido a un lindo gemido _"Mmmm~"_.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que había escuchado y por qué quería volver a escucharlo?

Su vista se despegó de la humeante taza de café y se enfocó en Yuuri, en su lengua relamiéndose los labios tratando de limpiar los restos de crema batida.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Yuuri lamió sus labios cuatro veces y todas esa veces, Viktor no pudo apartar la mirada de su lengua, pequeña, rosada y traviesa. Yuuri sonrió, aun sin darse cuenta de la intensa mirada de Viktor sobre él, demasiado concentrado en el dulce sabor de la crema y las fresas.

Cada vez que esa pequeña cuchara entra en su boca con el dulce postre, Yuuri parecía disfrutarlo, a tal punto de lamer la cuchara cuando había rastros de crema en ella. De arriba hacia abajo, la metía y la volvía a sacar de su boca.

Seguía siendo una cuchara, ¿Cierto?

No le desagradan las cosas dulces, pero particularmente nunca fue amante de ellas. Sin embargo ahora los labios húmedos y dulces de Yuuri, se le antojaron deliciosos.

—¿Puedo tomar una fresa? — Viktor dijo, Yuuri asintió sin saber exactamente qué es lo que Viktor planeaba, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su intensa mirada y un brillo en sus ojos que no sabría describir del todo ¿Emoción? ¿Tal vez excitación?

Viktor le dio las gracias, extendió un poco su mano y pudo tomar sin problema alguno una de las fresas más grandes que adornaban la cima de la copa -Yuuri por poco abre su boca para decirle que tomara otra más pequeña, pero considerando que quien estaba pagando la cuenta era Viktor, no pudo decir nada-. Yuuri vio la sonrisa de Viktor, algunos segundos después, un travieso mechón de cabello volvió a estorbar su visión.

No le molestaría dejarlo ahí, pero no quiere que su cabello se ensucie con la crema batida -Yuuri confía plenamente en que eso sucederá, de forma misteriosa e increíble sucederá, si lo deja tal cual- y quedar como un chico torpe frente a Viktor.

Sus labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa, Yuuri entonces intenta nuevamente que su cabello quede resguardado tras su oreja.

—Yuuri, abre la boca. — Yuuri obedece sin objeción, demasiado acostumbrado a que Phichit hiciera lo mismo cuando cocinaba y esperaba su aprobación sobre el sabor de la comida.

Imagina esto: Yuuri cerrando sus ojos mientras muerde la fresa, intentando acomodar su cabello para que este no se ensucie -¿podemos recalcar el hecho de que Viktor ha visto eso en otro tipo de situación aun más sucia y lasciva?- , sus labios empapados con el dulce jugo de la fruta, sus mejillas adoptando un ligero sonrojo y finalmente imaginemos a Viktor limpiando las gotas rojizas que se deslizan sobre el mentón del pelinegro.

Viktor entonces entendió el juego de Yuuri y le fascino: Una sonrisa inocente que escondía la sensualidad y pasión de ese chico.

Más tarde dentro del baño, después de haber solucionado un duro problema, Viktor llama a Chris para verificar que el contrato esté disponible lo más rápido posible.

[—]

* * *

.

.

.

Listo! XD sip, esto estaba planeado desde antes, Viktor nunca podría hacerle daño al bebé. Le prometí a una chica que no habría tanto drama.

Jajajaja, lo siento mucho por no decirles! Pero era divertido leer sus comentarios -en verdad, lo siento!-

Nos leemos.

Psdta: Se acerca el final.


End file.
